Chevalier Swan
by Skippy1701
Summary: Regina et la fille d'Arthur, Emma la fille de Lancelot. Quand l'amour et la Magie s'en mêle SwanQueen évidement !


**Chevalier Swan**

 **POV Emma :**

J'ai douze ans aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire que je vais enfin être initiée à la Magie par ma mère. Toute ma famille m'entoure, ma sœur Elsa, mon frère Galaad et mes parents le Chevalier Lancelot et Viviane plus connut sous le nom de la Dame du Lac. Protectrice d'Avalon, elle est un modèle de douceur et de gentillesse pour tous. Je suis un peu stressée, toute ma famille est tellement hors du commun, je me dois d'être à la hauteur.

Elsa : Ne t'en fait pas petite sœur, je suis sûre que tu vas être exceptionnelle. Et puis regarde papa et Galaad, ils n'ont pas de Magie en eux et pourtant se sont des Grand Chevaliers.

Galaad : Elsa à raison, on est tous déjà très fiers de toi.

Emma : C'est gentil, tu dois repartir à ton poste quand ?

Galaad : Demain, être le gardien du Graal est un travail à plein temps.

Emma : Un jour je pourrai le voir ?

Galaad : Si tu en as réellement besoin, tu passeras les épreuves et je t'accueillerai avec plaisir dans mon domaine petite sœur. En attendant respires un grand coup, comme Elsa le dit je suis persuadé que tu seras fantastique.

Je serre mon frère dans mes bras, il a 18 ans à peine et il a accomplit de grandes choses déjà. Dont sauver le Roi Arthur grâce au Graal, ce qui n'est pas rien quand même. Elsa a 16 ans et contrôle le temps, mais elle préfère la glace. Elle peut aussi lire dans les pensées et communiquer comme cela avec ses proches. Mes parents arrivent et je tente de prendre une grande respiration. Mon père s'avance et me serre dans ses bras fortement, je ne bouge pas, je suis bien. Je le vois peu, vivant à Avalon avec Elsa et notre mère du coup j'en profite.

Lancelot : Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie jamais que je t'aime et que je suis fier de toi.

Emma : Merci papa, j'espère recevoir de grands dons, pour t'aider à protéger Camelot et Avalon plus tard.

Lancelot : J'en suis sûr mon enfant, vas ta mère t'attend.

Je me retire de ses bras à regrets et rejoint ma mère au centre du cercle magique tracé pour l'occasion.

Viviane : Tu es prête ma fille ?

Emma : Oui mère je le suis.

Viviane : Fermes les yeux, concentres toi sur ce que tu veux accomplir, pourquoi tu désires du pouvoir et la Magie viendra.

J'obéis et pense à ce que je veux vraiment, les protéger, eux ma famille. Mais aussi Camelot et Avalon, protéger la paix et les innocents du mal. Je sens mon cœur battre plus vite, ma respiration se coupe et une lumière blanche m'entoure d'un coup. Ma mère sourit et me regarde tendrement en disant.

Viviane : La Magie de la Guérison t'a choisi, c'est un don très utile par les temps qui courent.

Pensant que c'est fini j'ouvre les yeux mais ma mère me fait signe de rester en place. Une lumière verte m'entoure alors et ma tête me tourne un peu.

Viviane : La Magie de Protection t'a choisi également, elle te permettra de protéger une ou plusieurs personnes en cas de besoin. Plus ton pouvoir se développera, plus tes barrières tiendront.

Protection, Guérison, ce sont des Magies de défense ou de soutiens ça. J'aurai aimé une Magie d'attaque, car des fois et même si je veux protéger la paix, la guerre est inévitable. Au moment où je pense ça je tombe à genou envahit par une terrible fatigue et une lumière éblouissante sort de mon cœur.

(Silence)

Plus personne ne parle dans la salle, mon frère me regarde avec des yeux exorbités, ma sœur sourit et mes parents sont silencieux. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui m'arrive d'un coup ?

Emma : Mère je ne me sens pas trop bien, puis-je sortir du cercle ?

Viviane : Excuse-moi ma fille, bien sur.

Je me lève mais mes jambes tremblent tellement que je manque de m'écrouler au sol. C'est mon frère qui me rattrape et me porte à l'écart.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Galaad ?

Galaad : Ton aura est sorti, je n'ai vu que trois fois une aura si pure.

Emma : Et c'est mauvais ?

Elsa : Non Em, cela veux dire que ton destin sera exceptionnel, plus que le notre.

Emma : Je ne comprends pas ?

Viviane : Tu as été choisi par la Magie de la Lumière, le dernier qui a été choisi par cette Magie est Merlin. Elle permet de grands pouvoirs, mais en contre partie elle te fatigue beaucoup. Si tu l'utilises sans réfléchir, tu pourrais en mourir.

Emma : Mais tu vas m'apprendre ?

Viviane : Bien sûr ma puce, Merlin t'enseignera quand il sera ici aussi.

Emma : Ok, c'est qui les personne avec la même aura que moi que tu connais Galaad ?

Galaad : Papa, Maman, Arthur. Maitre Merlin je n'ai jamais eu la chance de voir son aura, mais elle doit être pareille.

Lancelot : Mon aura est argentée mon fils, sinon ta mère, Merlin et Arthur ont une aura dorée.

Emma : Mes ils sont tous immortels ?

Viviane : Oui, mais tu ne l'es pas vu que ton père est mortel. Arthur l'est devenu grâce au Graal mais il peut mourir des suites d'un mauvais sort comme Merlin ou moi.

Elsa : Eh bien j'ai l'impression qu'on ne va pas s'ennuyer, Mulan ne va pas en revenir.

Je souffle et ferme les yeux, je sens qu'on me porte jusqu'à ma chambre et sombre dans un profond sommeil. Le lendemain je dis au revoir à mon frère et mon père qui repartent pour Camelot. Je regarde les chevaux un long moment quand Mulan arrive et se positionne près de moi. Elle a 16 ans et elle est déjà dans la garde Royale, c'est la meilleure amie d'Elsa et j'aime à croire qu'elle m'aime bien aussi.

Mulan : Alors moustique, tout Avalon ne parle que de toi ?

Emma : Ils n'ont que ça à faire, mais je suis contente d'avoir des dons puissants pour protéger toutes les personnes que j'aime et plus encore.

Mulan : Viens on va s'entraîné, ça t'évitera de déprimer suite au départ de Sir Lancelot et Galaad.

Emma : Ok, cette fois j'arriverai à te désarmer.

Mulan : Tu peux toujours essayer moustique, l'espoir est un bon moteur.

Emma : Méchante, un jour je te ferai mordre la poussière, tu verras.

Mulan : (Rire) En garde Moustique, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire.

 **POV Regina :**

Guenièvre : Ma fille, tu sembles préoccupée ces temps ci ?

Regina : Maître Merlin pense que ma destiné sera très grande mais remplie d'épreuves, encore plus que celle de père.

Guenièvre : Il ne sert à rien de se préoccuper de l'avenir mon enfant, nous ne pouvons agir que sur le présent.

Regina : Comment je peux être Magique mère ? Alors que père et toi n'en possédez aucune ?

Guenièvre : (Triste) Nous avons eu recours à la Magie pour t'avoir, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant et Camelot devait avoir un héritier. Ton père aurait pu me quitter pour cela tu sais, mais il est resté près de moi.

Regina : Parce qu'il vous aime plus que tout, j'espère avoir la chance de connaître un tel amour également.

Guenièvre : C'est tout ce que je souhaite pour toi ma fille, viens ton initiation va commencer.

Regina : (Inquiète) Et si mes dons ne servent à rien ? Je veux protéger Camelot et aider père dans sa quête de paix.

Arthur : Ma fille, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela, nous serons fiers de toi quoi qu'il arrive.

Lancelot : (Ouvre la porte et s'incline) Majesté, Maitre Merlin et le conseil est rassemblé pour l'initiation de la Princesse.

Arthur : Merci mon ami, comment c'est passé celle de ta fille ?

Lancelot : Très bien Sire, je vous ferai un compte rendu plus tard.

Regina : Sire Lancelot, merci d'être venu. Je sais que vous auriez aimé rester avec votre famille un peu plus longtemps.

Lancelot : Ma place est à Camelot Princesse, mon devoir est de vous protéger, vous et vos parents.

Guenièvre : Et tu le fais très bien mon ami, venez allons rejoindre tout le monde.

Je prends une grande respiration et rentre dans la salle du trône où les regards se braquent tous sur moi. Je souris en voyant mes amies, Katherine et Tink devant avec leurs parents et avance vers Maitre Merlin.

Merlin : Bien Princesse, placez vous au centre du cercle et fermez les yeux. Pensez à ce que vous voulez accomplir grâce à votre pouvoir, votre Magie s'éveillera.

J'obéis et pense à ce que je veux accomplir, protéger ma famille, mes amis, Camelot me semble important. Mais il faut aussi détruire la menace du Royaume Noir une bonne fois pour toute. Il me faut être assez forte pour les arrêté, pour qu'enfin la paix puisse régner à Camelot et dans les autres Royaumes. Une lumière violette m'entoure d'un coup et mon cœur s'accélère en regardant Merlin.

Merlin : La Magie de l'Esprit t'a choisi, avec elle vous pourrez lire dans les pensées et même contrôler au besoin l'esprit de vos ennemis. C'est une Magie puissante, mais à utiliser avec modération car elle coûte beaucoup d'énergie.

A la fin de sa phrase une lumière orange m'entoure et d'un coup je me sens forte, protégée et réchauffée.

Merlin : La Magie du Feu t'a choisi, elle vous permet de contrôler cet élément au besoin.

Pensant que c'est la fin je commence à sortir du cercle quand une lumière noir et or m'entoure me faisant tomber à genou de douleur. Mon père se lève d'un coup mais Merlin l'arrête et la douleur se calme.

Merlin : En toi se livre un combat entre la lumière et les ténèbres, cela a éveillé la Magie Ex Tenebrae Lucis. La Lumière des ténèbres, ce don est une des trois plus grande Magie sur Terre. Elle vous permet de contrôler la Lumière et les ténèbres mais cela utilise toute votre Magie d'un coup et vous risquez votre vie à chaque fois.

Regina : Quelles sont les deux autres Grandes Magies Maitre ?

Merlin : La Lumière et les éléments, très rares eux aussi.

Regina : Vous pouvez m'enseigner à contrôler ce pouvoir ?

Merlin : Pour cela votre entraînement sera rude, mais je sais que vous le supporterez Princesse.

Arthur : Je refuse que vous lui enseigniez cette Magie Merlin, elle ne mettra pas sa vie en jeu, jamais.

Merlin : Mon ami vous n'avez pas le choix, si elle n'apprend pas à le contrôler, ce pouvoir la tuera à coup sûr.

Regina : Père, je peux le faire, laissez moi apprendre svp.

Guenièvre : Merlin sera là pour la protéger au besoin, et nous aussi.

Arthur : Regina, je veux ta promesse que tu n'utiliseras jamais ce don mise à part si ta vie et en danger.

Regina : Oui père, je vous le promets.

Merlin : Reposez vous Princesse, votre entraînement commence demain.

Il s'incline et tous sortent me laissant seul avec mes parents qui me serrent dans leurs bras fortement.

Guenièvre : Promets moi d'être prudente ma fille, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre.

Regina : Promis maman, je ferai attention et deviendrais une Grande Magicienne.

Arthur : Ma sœur Cora a laissé les ténèbres gagner, même si c'est dur il faut toujours choisir la Lumière ma fille.

Regina : Je sais papa, je ne vous décevrais pas.

Arthur : Je n'en doute pas, j'ai juste peur pour toi. Vas te reposer, demain une longue journée t'attend.

J'embrasse mes parents et rejoint mes quartiers soutenue par mes amies qui m'ont attendu.

Katherine : C'était très impressionnant, tu te sens bien ?

Regina : J'ai l'impression qu'un cheval m'a piétiné.

Tink : (Rire) Je me doute, vu que je suis éveillée à la Magie de l'Eau et de l'Air je pourrais t'aider dans ton entraînement.

Regina : Merci Tink, j'apprécie.

A peine je touche l'oreiller que je m'endors terrassé par une fatigue écrasante. Je contrôlerai mes dons et anéantirai nos ennemis, je protégerai Camelot.

 **POV Emma :**

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Elsa : (Lance de la glace sur moi) Concentres-toi Em, ta barrière est trop faible.

Emma : J'essaie Elsa mais tu y vas fort, et je vais finir geler sur place si tu continus.

Viviane : (Sourire) Je te ferai fondre ma fille, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu vas venir avec moi à l'infirmerie, tu aideras les soigneurs. Des chevaliers d'Avalon sont revenus blessés suite à une attaque de Loups.

Elsa : Moi je vais m'entraîner avec la Garde, à plus tard.

Emma : (Murmure) Avec la Garde ou avec Mulan ? (Sourire Mutin)

Elle me lance un rayon de glace et je grelotte ce qui fait exploser de rire notre mère.

Viviane : Tu devrais arrêter de l'ennuyer, tu vas finir en glaçons.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est mon rôle de petite sœur de faire de sa vie un enfer voyons.

Viviane : (Sourire tendre) Elle se vengera le jour où tu seras amoureuse crois moi.

Emma : Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, les garçons n'ont que peu d'intérêt pour moi ou même les filles.

Viviane : Cela changera quand tu rencontreras la bonne personne, mais tu as le temps pour cela.

Emma : Comment le sais-t-on ? Comment on sait qu'on aime une personne plus que tout, je veux dire autre que l'amour que je ressens pour vous ma famille bien sûr ?

Viviane : Pour ton père je l'ai su au premier regard, pourtant il n'avait que 16 ans quand il est arrivé à Avalon avec Arthur.

Emma : Cela ne vous rend pas triste qu'il va mourir un jour, comme nous ?

Vviane : Je m'efforce de ne pas y penser, de plus mes pouvoirs sont grands, je ne doute pas que les Dieux m'accorderont le droit de le ramener près de moi si je continu à les servir fidèlement. Quand à vous mes enfants, votre vie sera très longue, nous avons le temps d'y penser.

On arrive à l'infirmerie où on retrouve Belle la fiancée de mon frère, elle est très jolie et gentille, c'est notre plus brillante guérisseuse ici à Avalon.

Belle : (S'incline) Majesté, Princesse ravis de vous voir.

Emma : Pitié Belle ne m'appelles pas Princesse, je suis là pour aider.

Belle : (Amusée) Il faudra bien que tu t'habitues un jour ou l'autre à ton titre, à 16 ans quand tu iras à Camelot c'est comme cela que l'on t'appellera.

Viviane : Je te la confie, je vais m'entretenir avec le Capitaine au sujet de ses loups.

Ma mère nous laisse et je suis Belle jusqu'à un soldat qui se tient la jambe en grimaçant, il a une vilaine plaie infectée.

Emma : Bonjour Soldat, comment vous appelez-vous ?

Killian : Killian Princesse, ces créatures sont de vrais fléaux.

Belle : Cela t'apprendra à partir en guerre alors que tu as à peine 15 ans.

Killian : Mais Belle c'est mon devoir, je suis l'écuyer du Chevalier James.

Emma : Tu le connais ?

Belle : C'est mon jeune frère, il est plus têtu qu'une mule. Ne bouges pas je vais te soigner, mère va te passer un savon.

Killian : (Grimace) Stp ne lui dit pas, je promets d'être plus prudent à l'avenir.

Emma : (Sourire) Je peux m'occuper de lui Belle si tu veux, tu m'as appris à guérir ce genre de blessure la dernière fois.

Killian : Princesse non, ma blessure est maudite, cela va vous coûter beaucoup d'énergie de faire cela.

Belle : Laisses la faire, elle en bien assez. Vas-y je surveille, je suis là au besoin.

Je pose mes mains au dessus de la jambe de Killian et récite une formule, mon halo blanc m'entoure et je souris sentant ma Magie s'activer. La Guérison semble être mon don le plus naturel, il ne me demande que peu d'efforts par rapport aux autres. Le visage de Killian se détend au fur et à mesure et je retire mes mains, il ne reste qu'une légère cicatrice.

Belle : Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, félicitation Emma.

Killian : Merci Princesse, je me sens bien mieux.

Emma : Tu peux m'appeler Emma, je n'aime pas trop Princesse.

(Alarme)

Belle : (Inquiète) C'est l'alarme d'attaque ennemie. Killian tu protèges la Princesse, ramènes la au palais. Je m'occupe des blessés et j'arrive.

Emma : Je veux t'aider.

Belle : Fais ce que je te dis Emma, j'arrive au plus vite.

Killian : (Tire par le bras) Venez Princesse, nous devons retrouver votre mère et votre sœur au palais.

A contre cœur je laisse Belle et cours jusqu'au Palais avec Killian, on croise Mulan qui semble soulager de me voir en un seul morceau.

Emma : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Mulan : (Serre les dents) Le Royaume Noir nous attaque, ta mère défend la cité.

Emma : Il faut rejoindre Elsa, elle sera quoi faire.

On se remet à courir et d'un coup une onde magique nous traverse le corps nous faisant tomber à genou.

Emma : (Inquiète) C'est le pouvoir de ma mère, la cité est entrain d'être scellé. Magiquement, nul ne peut sortir ou entrer une fois que c'est fait.

Killian : Princesse, votre sœur est là-bas.

Soulagées on court vers Elsa et Mulan la prend dans ses bras, rassurée suivit par moi.

Elsa : Je ne sais pas où est maman, mais la cité va bientôt être scellée et il nous faut avertir Papa et Camelot de l'attaque.

Emma : Comment, tu ne peux pas le contacter avec ta Magie ?

Elsa : Pas quand maman utilise son pouvoir, surtout à pleine puissance.

Mulan : Je vais aller prévenir Sir Lancelot, je vais revenir avec les Chevaliers.

Elsa : (Larmes) Non, je ne te laisserai pas y allée, c'est trop dangereux.

Killian : J'irai à sa place Princesse, mon Chevalier est juste là.

James : Princesses, vous allez bien ?

Elsa : (Respire un grand coup) Chevalier James, partez avec votre écuyer jusqu'à Camelot, ramenez mon père.

James : (S'incline) Oui Princesse, viens Killian.

A peine il a fini sa phrase qu'une violente tempête se lève, je m'accroche à Mulan pour ne pas décoller.

Elsa : (Hurle) C'est la Magie des éléments, la Sorcière Cora doit être là.

Emma : (Décolle et s'accroche à Mulan) ELSA !

Elsa : EM, retiens là Mulan.

Mulan me tire avec Killian et James mais le vent et si fort qu'on décolle du sol ensemble. Elsa m'attrape la main en pleurs, elle reste au sol grâce à la glace.

Elsa : Mulan veilles sur elle, ramène mon père je t'aime.

Mulan : Elsa, non.

Ma sœur lève les mains et on se retrouve hors de la cité en pleine forêt, je me retourne et voit James se tenir le ventre en grimaçant, Killian et Mulan se relèvent le visage grave.

Emma : (Regard Dur) On doit aller à Camelot.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

J'étais dans la forêt avec Tink et Merlin quand on voit trois chevaux arrivés au galop. Merlin fronce les sourcils et nous téléporte devant les cavaliers qui semblent dans un piteux état.

Emma : (Epuisée) Maitre Merlin, enfin. Avalon est attaquée par le Royaume Noir, la cité est scellée, on a besoin d'aide.

A peine a-t-elle prononcé cette phrase qu'elle s'écroule et je la rattrape in extrémiste.

Killian : Princesse, Sir Merlin elle a utilisé tout son pouvoir pour maintenir le Chevalier James en vie jusqu'ici.

Mulan : (Larmes) Il faut l'aider svp.

Regina : Princesse ?

Merlin : Calmez vous, nous allons au palais, vous êtes tous épuisés. Lady Tink veuillez escorter le Chevalier James à l'infirmerie avec son écuyer, nous parlerons plus tard.

Regina : Qui est-elle Maître ?

Merlin : La plus jeune fille de Sir Lancelot, la Princesse Emma d'Avalon.

Mulan : Je suis Mulan, je fais partie de la Garde Royale d'Avalon.

Merlin récupère Emma dans ses bras mais elle s'accroche à ma main, je baisse les yeux sur elle et remarque son aura.

Regina : Maitre, son aura est dorée ?

Merlin : Je sais, elle possède la Magie de la Lumière.

On arrive à l'infirmerie où il là place dans un lit, elle n'a toujours pas lâché ma main donc je ne bouge pas.

Merlin : Mulan allez prévenir Sir Lancelot svp, un soldat vous mènera jusqu'à lui.

Elle semble réticente à laisser la Princesse seule, et je tourne mon regard vers elle.

Regina : Je reste avec elle jusqu'à votre retour, je vous le promets.

Mulan : (S'incline) Merci Princesse.

Merlin récite des formules durant dix minutes et le visage d'Emma se détend, elle s'endort profondément et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'elle ressemble à un ange comme ça.

Merlin : (Souffle) Elle est aussi déraisonnable que sa famille, elle a failli mourir d'épuisement.

(Porte qui s'ouvre)

Lancelot : (Inquiet) Maitre Merlin, comment va-t-elle ?

Merlin : Bien, elle a juste besoin de repos.

Lancelot : (Soulager) Cette enfant aura ma mort, le Roi vous attend pour parler d'Avalon. Mulan restes avec elle stp, Princesse votre présence est requise aussi.

Merlin : Soldat apportez à manger ici, Mulan reposes toi, on revient.

Je décale ma main doucement mais elle ouvre les yeux, je la regarde en souriant et dit doucement.

Regina : Vous êtes en sécurité à Camelot, reposez vous Princesse, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Emma : (Sourire et se rendort) Vous êtes drôlement belle même pour un Ange.

Je rougis et tourne la tête heureusement personne a entendu, enfin Mulan sourit mais bon. Je suis Lancelot et Merlin jusqu'à la salle du trône où mon père à sa tête des mauvais jours.

Arthur : Cette fois ça suffit, Cora est allée trop loin, tout comme le Royaume Noir. Sir Robin partez prévenir Sir Galaad de rester près du Graal, vous restez près de lui également jusqu'à nouvel ordre, on ne sait jamais.

Robin : (S'incline) Bien votre Majesté.

Arthur : Sir Lancelot, rassemblez tous les chevaliers, nous partons en guerre dans trois jours.

Lancelot : (S'incline) Tout de suite Majesté.

Merlin : Capitaine Graham, veuillez rassembler les soldats également.

Graham : (S'incline) Oui Sir.

Guenièvre : Regina tu seras maintenant accompagnée constamment d'un Chevalier pour ta protection. Sauf quand tu seras avec Maitre Merlin ou avec nous et ce n'est pas négociable.

Regina : Bien mère j'obéirai.

Arthur : Tu peux néanmoins choisir qui t'accompagnera.

Regina : Dans ce cas je choisis le Chevalier David s'il le veut bien.

David : (S'incline devant moi) C'est un honneur Princesse que de vous protéger.

David a 21 ans et il est très gentil, et très courageux. Je m'entends bien avec lui, il est un des rares Chevaliers à me traiter comme une adulte et surtout quand on est seuls il ne me traite pas comme une Princesse fragile.

Regina : Merci Chevalier.

Arthur : Bien, tu peux disposer, nous nous verrons ce soir.

Je m'incline devant mes parents et sort suivi par David, je retrouve Tink et Katherine et m'approche d'elles.

Katherine : Tink m'a raconté, alors elle est comment la Princesse d'Avalon ?

Regina : Mignonne et un peu trop téméraire au goût de Maitre Merlin.

Tink : (Fronce les sourcils) Chevalier David, vous avez un frère jumeaux ?

David : Oui, il est à Avalon, pourquoi ?

Je tourne la tête, mince je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement c'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup.

Regina : La Princesse Emma a maintenu votre frère en vie jusqu'ici. Elle a utilisé tout son pouvoir magique et c'est évanoui de fatigue à peine arrivé.

David : (Inquiet) Princesse si ça ne vous dérange pas, peut-t-on aller voir comment il va ?

Regina : Bien sûr que nous y allons, à plus tard les filles.

On marche en silence, David semble ronger par l'inquiétude, une fois à l'infirmerie on retrouve la Guérisseuse Snow avec qui je m'entends très bien.

Snow : Princesse, Chevalier, je peux vous aider ?

David : Je viens voir mon frère, le Chevalier James, il a été emmené par la Princesse Emma d'Avalon.

Snow : Je vois, il vous ressemble en effet beaucoup, j'ai cru halluciner. Il est sorti d'affaire grâce à la Princesse mais il va avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos.

David : Merci, puis-je aller le voir Princesse ?

Regina : Bien sûr je vous attends là.

Il s'en va et je regarde Snow en souriant, je sais qu'elle craque pour David depuis longtemps.

Snow : Je te vois te moquer, tu verras quand cela t'arrivera aussi.

Le visage d'Emma apparaît d'un coup à moi et je rougis, mince c'est nouveau ça ?

Snow : Hooo, je veux tout savoir jeune fille ?

 **POV Emma :**

 **Deux ans plus tard...**

La guerre à durer un an, les forces du Royaume Noir ont été repoussées mais la cité reste scellée. Ma mère a combattu la Sorcière Cora et doit se reposer car elle est blessée. C'est Elsa qui gère la cité en attendant, on arrive à communiquer par la pensée ce qui amoindri le manque mais je ne sais quand je la reverrais.

Galaad : Tu es bien silencieuse, tout va bien ?

Emma : Je suis inquiète pour maman et Elsa, cela fait deux ans maintenant.

Galaad : Je sais, mais maman est forte et Elsa ainsi que Belle veille sur elle.

Emma : Au moins je te vois plus souvent avec papa, seulement j'aimerai que toute ma famille soit réunie aujourd'hui.

Galaad : Je sais, mais tout se passera bien. Je suis sûr que les Chevaliers et Magiciens vont se battre pour t'avoir comme élève et écuyer.

Emma : J'aurais aimé que papa ou toi soit mon Chevalier référant, c'est nul qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble car nous sommes de la même famille.

Galaad : Je sais, mais j'ai beaucoup appris aux côté de Sir Perceval aussi. Et puis ça n'empêche pas papa ou moi de t'entraîner quand on se voit à Camelot.

Emma : (Sourire) J'ai réussit à désarmer Mulan hier, elle a râlé le reste de la journée.

Lancelot : Galaad, tu es attendu. Emma cela va être à toi, tu fais attention, d'accord ?

Emma : Oui père, je ne vous ferais pas honte.

Lancelot : Jamais cela ne sera possible ma fille, tu as trois combats. Un à l'épée, un sur ton cheval et un au Bâton. Ensuite pour finir tu as un combat magique.

Emma : Je suis prête.

Galaad : (Serre dans ses bras) Sois sans pitié, rends nous fiers petite sœur.

Je souffle et sors de l'estrade, Mon père et mon frère rejoignent le Roi et la Reine sur l'estrade et mes yeux se posent sur la Princesse. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle quand même, mais elle a un horrible caractère. On commence par le combat à cheval et je grimpe sur éclair en souriant.

Emma : J'espère que tu es prêt à briller mon ami, car on affronte du lourd dès le départ.

Je suis tombée sur le fils du chevalier Gauvain, Will et il n'est pas réputé pour être maladroit sur un cheval.

Arthur : Que le combat commence, le vainqueur sera déclaré si votre adversaire vous désarme ou si vous tombez de cheval.

Je serre mon épée et m'élance, il frappe fort et vite mais j'arrive à le contrer assez facilement. Au bout de dix minutes je fais voler son épée et il s'incline en souriant.

Will : Pas mal Princesse, j'aurai ma revanche soyez en sûr.

Emma : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, mon bras résonne encore sous vos coups.

Guenièvre : Vainqueur la Princesse Emma d'Avalon, que les prochains apprentis écuyers s'avancent.

Je rejoins la tente où je trouve Killian et Mulan, depuis deux ans on ne se quitte plus et je dois dire que leur présence m'aide à tenir loin d'Avalon.

Mulan : Bien jouer Em, c'était un superbe coup à la fin.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est mon père qui me l'a enseigné celui-ci, je suis contente de l'avoir réussi.

Killian : Tu affrontes le fils de Sir Robin, Rolland à l'épée.

Emma : (Grimace) Il me bat à chaque fois, il a une force terrible.

Mulan : Alors soit plus maline, plus rapide et prend le au dépourvu.

Killian : Sa carrure l'empêche de bouger rapidement, c'est une bonne technique.

Emma : Vous croyez que beaucoup de Chevaliers me choisiront ?

Killian : Sir James c'est certain, vu que l'année prochaine je serai en âge de devenir Chevalier à mon tour.

Emma : (Sourire) J'aime bien Sir James, même si je préfère le Chevalier David. Il me fait penser à Galaad, d'ailleurs ils sont très amis.

Mulan : Je suis sûr que tout ira bien.

Je suis une nouvelle fois appelée et Killian me tend mon épée en souriant, ok à moi de jouer. Au bout de dix minutes mon bouclier a volé en éclat et je grimace de douleur sous la violence du choc. Rolland tape vraiment fort, j'enlève mon casque, souffle et lui tourne autour. Galaad et Mulan m'entraînent depuis que je suis enfant, je ne perdrai pas. J'enchaîne les attaques et parades et je vois Rolland reculer. Je profite de son déséquilibre pour lui faucher les jambes et pose la pointe de mon épée sur sa gorge.

Rolland : J'ai perdu Princesse, félicitation, vous avez mangé du Lion aujourd'hui ?

Emma : (Sourire) Pas que je sache, merci pour ce combat. (Tend le bras et le relève)

Arthur : La Princesse Emma d'Avalon est déclaré gagnante, que les prochains apprentis s'avancent.

Je rejoins la tente en me massant l'épaule et m'assois sur un siège, pour regarder les autres combats.

Mulan : Pas mal moustique, je suis fière de toi.

Emma : (Sourire) Merci Mulan, je vais avoir des courbatures pendant des jours.

Snow : Princesse montrez moi votre épaule, vous avez pris un mauvais coup tout à l'heure.

J'obéis et la laisse me soigner, mes yeux se posent à nouveau sur la Princesse Regina et je soupire. Je l'évite comme la peste, j'ignore pourquoi je suis si bizarre en sa présence.

Snow : Voilà qui devrait vous soulager Princesse.

Emma : Svp Guérisseuse Snow appelez moi Emma, je vous remercie.

Snow : Eh bien dans ce cas inutile de mettre mon titre pour me nommer aussi, Snow suffit amplement, c'était un très beau combat. La Princesse Regina a parié sur vous, et moi aussi.

Killian : C'est la plus forte c'est normal. (Regard plein de fierté)

Emma : Je tacherais de ne pas vous décevoir alors.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma s'en sort vraiment bien, mais elle semble blessée suite à son combat contre Rolland.

Regina : Snow tu peux aller voir comment elle va stp ?

Snow : Tu t'inquiètes pour ta Princesse ?

Regina : (Rouge) Ce n'est pas ma Princesse, on se parle à peine.

Snow : (Sourire) Je vais voir, ne t'en fais pas.

Tink : Elle est assez impressionnante quand même, elle peut rivaliser avec Rolland à l'épée.

Regina : Elle passe son temps à s'entraîner, à chaque fois que je la vois elle a une arme à la main ou s'entraîne à la Magie.

Katherine : (Sourire) Il est vrai que tu passes pas mal de temps à l'observer aussi.

Regina : N'importe quoi, on en parle de comment tu regardes Frederick ?

Katherine : (Rouge) Il ne me voit même pas, il est le prochain à passer au bâton.

Regina : Il combat Daniel, le fils de Sir George.

Arthur : Ils seront de Grands Chevaliers ces deux là, tu en penses quoi Merlin ?

Merlin : Certainement, mais une personne les éclipse tous pour le moment.

Guenièvre : Il est vrai qu'Emma est impressionnante, tu dois être fier Lancelot ?

Lancelot : Très, mais je m'inquiète pour elle. Depuis deux ans elle ne fait que s'entraîner, sa mère et sa sœur lui manque beaucoup et elle s'en veut de n'avoir pu rien faire pour les aider.

Arthur : C'est idiot, grâce à elle nous avons pu être avertis, elle n'a aucune honte à avoir et de plus elle a sauvé Sir James.

Regina : Emma semble être quelqu'un de complexe à comprendre ?

Galaad : Il ne tient qu'à vous d'appendre à la connaître Princesse, ma sœur est un peu timide.

Regina : Elle ne se laisse pas approcher facilement, mise à part Mulan et Killian, elle ne semble avoir que peu d'amis ici.

Galaad : C'était pareil à Avalon vous savez, eh bien nous dirons que nous avons une égalité ?

Je tourne mon regard vers le combat et voit en effet Daniel et Frederick à terre mais heureux.

Merlin : Égalité, que les prochains concurrents s'avancent.

Snow : (Murmure) Ta Princesse va bien, c'est à elle.

Je concentre toute mon attention sur elle et grimace en voyant Ruby approcher. Elle est imbattable aux bâtons, elle semble combattre les plus forts de chaque catégorie à chaque fois.

Merlin : C'est exact Princesse, bien observé.

Regina : Merci Maitre, mais comment se fait-t-il ?

Lancelot : Car se sont les seuls qui lui tiennent tête durant l'entraînement et la battent de temps en temps.

Regina : Ce qui veut dire que c'est moi qu'elle combat pour le duel Magique ?

Merlin : (Amusée) Cela va être intéressant.

Je regarde mon Maitre, je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre elle, mais alors pas envie du tout. Je souffle et regarde Emma voler autour de Ruby avec ces bâtons, Ruby est la fille de Merlin et Morgane. Nous nous sommes assez vu car je la côtoie tout les jours lors de mes entraînements avec Merlin ce qui fait que nous sommes devenues amies.

Morgane : Note fille semble éprouver quelques difficultés aujourd'hui ?

Merlin : Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais elle s'est blessée lors de son dernier entraînement et Emma le sait parfaitement, elle évite de taper là où elle a mal.

Regina : Pourtant, elle pourrait gagner facilement en faisant cela.

Galaad : Mais où serait l'honneur à gagner ?

Regina : Et puis ce n'est pas son style de profiter de la faiblesse de quelqu'un ?

Lancelot : Vous semblez avoir observée attentivement ma fille Princesse ?

David : (Moqueur) C'est peu de le dire.

Regina : (Gêné) Traite va, prends garde que je ne parle pas en mal de toi à Snow.

David : (Sourire) C'est fini, Emma a gagné.

Ruby est à terre et Emma lui tend gentiment le bras, Ruby s'en saisi et s'incline devant elle. Mais Emma la retiens et lui sers le bras dans un salut fraternel.

Lancelot : Par les Dieux ce que je suis fier, mes enfants sont tous formidables, j'ai été béni.

Arthur : Vainqueur la Princesse Emma d'Avalon, voilà ce qui conclut ce tournoi. L'épreuve Magique se déroulera cet après-midi. Mais d'abord que les apprentis écuyers s'approchent ainsi que les Chevaliers disponibles.

Merlin : Qui souhaite comme Ecuyer Will ?

Robin : Je prends en charge le jeune Will Maitre Merlin, s'il le veut bien ?

Will : (S'incline) Avec joie Sir Robin, merci.

Arthur : Qui souhaite comme écuyer Rolland ?

Gauvain : Je prends en charge le jeune Rolland Majesté, s'il le désire ?

Rolland : (S'incline) C'est un grand honneur Sir.

Arthur : Qui souhaite comme Ecuyer Frederick ?

George : Je prends en charge le jeune Frederick Majesté, s'il le désire ?

Frederick : (S'incline) Merci, je ne vous décevrai pas Sir.

Merlin : Qui souhaite comme Ecuyer Daniel ?

Yvain : Je prends en charge le jeune Daniel Maitre, s'il le désire ?

Daniel : (S'incline) Merci pour cet honneur Sir.

Arthur : Qui souhaite comme Ecuyer Ruby ?

Lancelot : Je prends en charge la jeune Ruby Majesté, si elle le désire ?

Ruby : (Grand sourire) C'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepte Sir, merci.

Cela continu durant un moment, il ne reste qu'Emma devant nous et mon père se lève faisant taire tout le Colisée.

Arthur : Acceptes-tu d'être mon écuyer ?

(Silence)

Le dernier écuyer de mon père à été Gauvain, il est considéré avec Lancelot, Bohort et Perceval comme les plus grands Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

Emma : (S'agenouille devant mon père tête baissé) Majesté, j'accepte et vous jure de m'en montrer digne. Je protégerai Camelot, et vous-même ainsi que votre famille au péril de ma vie.

Arthur : (Relève Emma) Je n'en doute pas Princesse, ton premier devoir envers moi sera d'assister David à la protection de la Princesse Regina quand je n'aurais pas besoin de toi.

Je fusille mon père du regard et David éclate de rire avec le reste des Chevaliers, Emma tourne son regard vers moi et je rougis à vu d'œil, je vais tuer mon père.

 **POV Emma :**

Mince, Arthur m'a choisi et m'a assigné à la protection de la Princesse Regina. Je tourne mon regard vers elle, voila qui est franchement embêtant, elle est vraiment trop belle pour ma concentration. Elle vire rouge tomate et je souris en m'inclinant, le Roi à un sens de l'humour douteux. Une heure plus tard je mange en compagnie de mon Père, mon frère et Mulan vu que Killian a dû rejoindre son Chevalier.

Galaad : Je suis trop jaloux qu'Arthur t'ait choisi.

Emma : (Sourire) Tu as eu Sir Perceval comme Chevalier référant, il y a pire.

Galaad : Certes mais tout de même, tu as dû lui faire forte impression pour qu'il te choisisse.

Emma : Bonjour la pression supplémentaire, déjà qu'avec vous la barre était haute, me voila écuyer du Roi !

Lancelot : Je ne pourrais être plus fier de toi, tu es prête pour ton combat de cet après-midi ?

Emma : Pardonnez moi père, mais je ne pourrais jamais attaquer la Princesse, j'aurais bien trop peur de la blesser.

Galaad : Haaaa je savais que tu l'aimais bien en fait.

Emma : (Rouge) N'importe quoi.

Mulan : (Rire) Elsa aurait payé pour voir cela.

Emma : Ne t'y mets pas non plus, Galaad suffit amplement.

Galaad : Je regrette de devoir repartir demain, cela promet d'être intéressant.

Je souffle et on finit le repas en silence quand la voix de ma sœur retenti dans ma tête me tirant un sourire.

Elsa : Écuyer du Roi, rien que ça ?

Emma : J'aimerais que maman et toi vous soyez là.

Elsa : Je suis avec toi petite sœur, maman t'embrasse aussi. Elle reprend des forces de semaine en semaine, bientôt nous serons à nouveau réunis.

Emma : Je l'espère, je pense m'être fait une nouvelle amie aujourd'hui. La fille de Maitre Merlin et Dame Morgane.

Elsa : Ruby ?

Emma : Tu la connais ?

Elsa : Oui, je suis contente que tu t'ouvres à d'autres personnes qu'à Mulan et Killian. Essais avec la Princesse également je suis sûre que vous deviendrez très amies.

Emma : J'essaierai, tout va bien à Avalon ?

Elsa : Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Je te laisse je vais parler un peu avec Mulan et les autres, je t'aime fort petite sœur, fais attention à toi.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi, à bientôt.

Mon père me regarde en souriant et je ais qu'Elsa lui parle, je rejoins la tente pour attendre mon combat contre la Princesse.

David : Alors Emma, prête ?

Emma : Autant que je le peux, que fais tu là ?

David : J'accompagne la Princesse partout où elle se déplace.

Je tourne la tête et vois Regina parler avec Ruby et Tink. Elsa m'as dit de faire un effort, je souffle et les rejoins.

Emma : Bonjour Princesse, Tink.

Regina : Bonjour Princesse, félicitation, mon père choisi peu d'élus.

Emma : J'espère en être digne.

Ruby : Je suis trop contente d'être tombée avec ton père, je vais tellement apprendre avec lui.

Emma : C'est certain, nous aurons l'occasion de nous voir souvent comme ça.

Ruby : (Sourire) Avec plaisir oui, on se demandait quels Magiciens nous choisiront avec Tink ?

Emma : J'espère avoir la chance d'être choisie par Dame Morgane, je l'ai toujours beaucoup admirée.

Ruby : Tu as toutes tes chances, tu l'as beaucoup impressionné durant tes combats.

Regina : Maitre Merlin ne vous suffi plus ?

Emma : Si Princesse, mais il passe beaucoup de temps avec vous. Et j'ai du mal à contrôler ma Magie, je suis bien moins douée que vous.

Regina : Je suis un danger avec une épée, chacun ses talents Princesse.

Emma : Vous maîtrisez mieux l'arc c'est certain, mais je suis sûre que cela viendra.

Tink : (Sourire) On dirait que Regina n'est pas la seule à t'observer.

Emma : (Rouge) Je crois que c'est à vous les filles, je vous dis à plus tard.

Elles s'en vont et j'évite le regard de la Princesse, Tink veut ma mort à sortir ce genre de chose comme ça ?

Regina : Je regrette de vous combattre.

Emma : Moi aussi Princesse.

Regina : Votre père a laissé entendre que votre famille vous manquait beaucoup ?

Emma : Il est vrai que ma mère et ma sœur me manque énormément, mais c'est parce que nous n'avions jamais été séparée avant l'attaque.

Regina : J'aurais aimé avoir une sœur ou un frère, bien que Tink et Katherine soient comme telle pour moi.

Emma : J'envie votre amitié, Killian et Mulan sont avec moi par devoir, même s'ils m'apprécient, du moins je l'espère.

Regina : Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient avec vous que par devoir, mais si vous avez besoin d'une amie, je serai heureuse de remplir se rôle.

Emma : Mes amies m'appellent par mon prénom.

Regina : Les miens également.

David : Princesses c'est à vous.

Emma : (Tend mon bras) Bonne chance Regina.

Regina : (Serre son bras) Également Princesse.

Elle commence à partir mais je la retiens en fronçant les sourcils, elle m'a appelé Princesse, non ?

Emma : C'est Emma, allons-y.

On arrive au centre du Colisée et je prends une grande respiration. On se place en position et on commence, sauf qu'aucune de nous deux n'ose attaquer l'autre.

Merlin : (Amusé) C'était à prévoir.

Morgane : Tu es cruel de les avoir mis ensemble aussi.

Arthur : Allons bon, cela va durer longtemps à ce rythme.

Guenièvre : Je préfère cela en vérité, je...

Lancelot : Majesté attention...

 **POV Regina :**

Lancelot hurle et on tourne la tête en même temps avec Emma, trois cavaliers Noirs lancent des sort et Emma se place devant moi, suivit de près par David.

David : Princesses, ils sont du Royaumes Noir, restez derrière moi.

Ruby et Tink nous rejoignent avec Mulan et on avance vers l'estrade, Sir Lancelot semble blessé mais a tiré son épée et protège ma mère avec Galaad.

Emma : Majesté, on fait quoi ?

Arthur : Protégez Regina avec Tink et Ruby, Chevaliers en avant, pas de quartier. Merlin occupes toi de Lancelot et de la Reine stp.

Un cavalier Noir arrive et d'un coup je suis enveloppée dans une lumière verte, je me sens en sécurité et je tourne mon regard vers Emma qui a levé les mains.

Emma : Restes derrière moi, il ne te touchera pas.

Ruby : Je vais me transformer en loup, je suis plus puissante comme ça.

Tink : Je vais me servir du vent, Mulan tu peux couvrir nos arrières ?

Mulan : Bien sûr, je ne bouge pas.

On attaque dès qu'on voit passer les cavaliers noirs et je vois Lancelot s'écrouler, Emma ne bouge pas mais serre les dents de colère et son frère récupère son père. Merlin soigne pendant que Morgan protège l'estrade, mais un mauvais sort la touche et la barrière tombe. Emma ferme les yeux et la lumière verte englobe toute l'estrade, une telle puissance à son âge est impressionnante. Je lâche tout mon pouvoir aussi et abat un cavalier Noir qui s'écroule à nos pieds. Merlin terrasse un second et mon père achève le troisième grâce à Excalibur. Il revient vers nous et Emma arrête son pouvoir, elle tangue sur ses jambes et je la reteins dans mes bras.

Emma : Merci Princesse, Majesté derrière vous.

Avant que je pu dire ouf Emma s 'interpose et prend une flèche en pleine poitrine et tombe dans les bras de mon père.

Galaad : (Colère) Emma, je vais le tuer.

Il saute sur son cheval et mon père serre les dents de colère, ma Magie déborde et Merlin pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Regina : Ne laisses pas la colère prendre le dessus mon enfant, je vais m'occuper d'Emma.

Arthur : Perceval, Bohort rassemblez tous les Chevaliers disponibles. Le Royaume Noir vient de nous déclarer la guerre et nous allons répondre comme il se doit. Merlin, ne la laissera pas mourir.

Il se lève me serre l'épaule et Emma ouvre les yeux, je m'accroupis au dessus d'elle et pose ma main sur sa joue.

Emma : (Respire difficilement) Est-ce que tu es blessée où le Roi ?

Regina : (Larme) Non, grâce à toi. Tiens le coup Maitre Merlin va te soigner, ne meures pas stp.

Emma : Je ne te laisserai pas.

Elle ferme les yeux et je regarde Ruby et Tink les yeux brillants. Mulan semble anéantie et porte Emma dans ses bras jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je regarde mes mains pleines de sang et regarde le cavalier Noir qui respire à peine le regard dur.

Regina : (Allume une boule de feu) Parle où tes derniers instants je vais les rendre insoutenables, pourquoi cette attaque ?

Cavalier Noir : J'obéis à la Sorcière Cora, ma Reine. Je devais éliminer Arthur et son descendant, sa défaite sur Avalon lui a laissé un goût amer.

Regina : Comment êtes vous rentré à Camelot ?

Cavalier Noir : Grâce à la Magie de ma Reine, mais elle peut envoyer que peu d'entre nous à cause des barrières de Merlin et Morgane.

Regina : (Serre les dents de colère) Où se cache cette Sorcière et comment la vaincre ?

Cavalier Noir : Le Royaume Noir est invulnérable et quand notre Roi aura récupéré tout son pouvoir, Camelot, puis Avalon tomberont. (Ferme les yeux)

David : Regina ta Magie déborde, calmes toi, il est mort.

Tink : Viens, allons voir comment va Emma.

Ruby : J'aimerai venir aussi, voir comment va le Seigneur Lancelot et Emma ?

Regina : Bien sûr nous y allons.

A l'infirmerie je ne suis pas étonnée de retrouver Killian et Mulan au chevet d'Emma, mais aussi son frère qui a le regard dur. Je l'ai rarement vu si en colère, je m'approche et ils lèvent les yeux vers moi.

Regina : Comment va-t-elle ?

Snow : Bien, la flèche a manqué le cœur. Elle a juste besoin de repos, d'autant quelle a épuisé toute sa Magie avec sa barrière de protection.

Ruby : Et Sir Lancelot ?

Galaad : Il ira bien aussi, ma mère il y a longtemps la rendu presque invulnérable aux mauvais sorts, il a juste besoin de dormir et de récupérer.

Regina : Et ma mère ?

Snow : Merlin est avec elle, elle n'a été que légèrement touchée, grâce au Seigneur Lancelot.

Tink : Il semblerait que se soit de famille de servir de bouclier.

Regina : Elle n'a pas intérêt à refaire une chose pareil, j'ai cru mourir de peur et l'Archer ?

Killian : James l'interroge en ce moment même.

Regina : David vas avec lui stp, je reste là ne t'en fait pas.

Mulan : Je ne bouge pas, je la protégerai au besoin.

David : Très bien je reviens vite.

Ruby : Je vais voir Sir Lancelot, Emma voudra sûrement des nouvelles de lui à son réveil.

Tink : Je vais chercher à manger et Katherine, elle voudra certainement venir.

Killian : Je garde la porte, appelez moi quand elle se réveillera svp.

Galaad : Je vais voir le Roi, je repasserai plus tard. (Embrasse le front d'Emma)

Snow : Tu vas bien ?

Regina : Pas vraiment, j'ai senti une telle colère quand elle s'est écroulée.

Snow : C'est normal, mais elle va bien. Je repasserais plus tard également, reposes toi aussi.

Je m'assois sur le lit et attrape la main d'Emma malgré moi, elle m'a fait peur cette idiote.

 **POV Emma :**

Ma Magie de Protection m'a sauvé la vie, elle a fait dévier la flèche au dernier moment, un peu plus à gauche et j'y passai. C'est la voix d'Elsa qui me réveille, visiblement elle est morte d'inquiétude et je me force à lui répondre.

Emma : Je vais bien Elsa, papa ?

Elsa : (Soulagée) Il va bien également, tu m'as fait peur, cela fait trois jours que j'essais de te parler.

Emma : Désolé, je commence bien mon rôle d'écuyer du roi en dormant.

Elsa : Tu as sauvé le Roi et la Princesse, je dirais que tu commence en effet plutôt bien.

Emma : Maman ?

Viviane : Je suis là ma puce, comment te sens tu ?

Emma : Patraque, ça fait du bien de t'entendre à nouveau.

Viviane : Cora a placé une barrière noire sur Avalon, il serait trop dangereux que tu viennes maintenant. Il me faut encore un peu de temps, mais nous serons bientôt réunis.

Emma : (Triste) D'accord, alors à bientôt.

Je me réveille et découvre Mulan et Killian endormis au pied de mon lit, mais aussi mon frère et Regina qui me tient la main. Je vire rouge tomate et la retire doucement mais elle se réveille et me souris visiblement soulagée.

Regina : Bonjour Princesse, il était temps.

Emma : Bonjour Princesse, il est bon de se faire désirer il parait.

Regina : (Sourire) Comment te sens tu ?

Emma : Bien, je pense pouvoir me lever.

Galaad : Pas si vite jeune fille, d'abord Snow t'examine et on verra.

Emma : (Sourire) Galaad, tu as tué l'archer ?

Galaad : J'aurais dû, ce chien ne savais pas grand-chose en plus.

Snow : Haaa, il me semblait avoir entendu du bruit, comment te sens-tu ?

Emma : Bien, je peux me lever ?

Mulan : Laisses la t'examiner, tu nous as vraiment fait peur ce coup là.

Killian : Je ne peux pas te laisser seule cinq minutes, enfin je suis rassuré de te voir réveillée.

Emma : David, au secours sors moi de leur griffes stp.

David : (Rire) Elle va bien de toute évidence.

Regina : (Caresse ma joue doucement) Laisses là regarder, stp.

Je me recouche sagement et fusille mon frère du regard qui de tout évidence allait faire un commentaire.

Galaad : Au moins tu écoutes quelqu'un.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Arthur : Bien Emma, encore.

Cela fait trois heures que je répète des enchaînements à l'épée avec le Roi sous un soleil de plomb. Plus loin Regina tire à l'arc et elle ne manque jamais sa cible, on dirait qu'elle a trouvé son arme.

Arthur : Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, prend Excalibur stp le temps que je boive.

Mon cœur semble sortir hors de ma poitrine quand je touche l'épée et je ferme les yeux sous sa puissance. Une lumière dorée m'entoure et Arthur me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés. Merlin se téléporte devant moi et je tombe à genou en lâchant l'épée.

Merlin : Voilà qui est inattendu.

Arthur : Jamais je n'ai vu Excalibur réagir avec une autre personne que moi ?

Emma : (Se relève) Maitre je ne me sens pas trop...

Avant que je ne comprenne je suis dans les bras de Morgane qui est apparu aussi.

Morgane : Princesse, il va falloir augmenter votre puissance Magique, un grand destin vous attends, encore plus que prévu.

Regina : Père, Maîtres ?

Arthur : Excalibur a réagi à Emma, cela change beaucoup de choses.

Emma : Quoi donc Majesté ?

Regina : Tu deviens l'héritière de la lame, et la protectrice de Camelot.

(Silence)

Emma : Mais je peux rester votre Écuyer, n'est ce pas ?

Arthur : (Eclate de rire) Par les Dieux, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.

Morgane me redresse et Regina et moi on touche Excalibur en même temps. D'un coup on se retrouve dans une grotte et un énorme Dragon nous fait face.

Dragon : Je vous attendais mes enfants, je suis le Dragon Ladon, écoutez mes paroles et apprenez.

Emma : Seigneur Dragon, pardon mais comment sommes nous arrivées là ?

Regina : Nous étions à Camelot et nous voilà ici ?

Ladon : Excalibur vous a fait venir, votre destiné et de vaincre le mal ensemble.

Emma : Que faut-t-il faire ?

Ladon : Apprendre, toi Princesse de Camelot tu devras surpasser Cora car elle sera ta plus grande ennemie. Et toi Princesse d'Avalon ton rôle et de tuer le Roi Ténébreux, pour cela je fais de vous des Dragonniers. Dans deux ans vous partirez de vos Royaumes pour trouver vos compagnons, ils vous aideront dans votre quête.

Regina : Mais les Dragonnier sont disparus depuis longtemps, qui nous apprendra ?

Mal : Moi, je suis Maléfique le Dragon Noir, mais je peux prendre la forme des humains. Quand vous aurez trouvez vos compagnons, je vous enseignerai.

Emma : Où devons nous chercher, les Dragons sont presque disparus ?

Ladon : Tu sauras le moment venu, partez maintenant, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

On réapparaît au milieu de la salle du trône et mon père m'enferme dans ses bras, Arthur serre Regina dans ses bras et on regarde autour de nous avec incompréhension.

Morgane : Vous avez disparu plusieurs heures, nous étions sur le point de partir à vote recherche.

Arthur : Que c'est il passé ?

Emma : Nous avons vu le Dragon Ladon.

Merlin : (Inquiet) Nous avons beaucoup de travail, expliquez moi tout.

Regina : (Montre son poignet) Il a fait de nous des Dragonniers et nous a dit que notre Destin est de vaincre le mal ensemble. Moi Cora et Emma le Ténébreux.

Emma : Dans deux ans, nous devons allez chercher un Dragon qui nous aidera dans notre quête.

Regina : La Dragonne Noir Maléfique sera notre Maitre.

Guenièvre : Par les Dieux, votre destinée me semble bien lourde pour vos âges.

Emma : Je protégerai la Princesse, Majesté.

Regina : (Sourire) On se protégera, ensemble on vaincra le mal.

 **Deux ans plus tard...**

 **POV Regina :**

Avalon est enfin accessible, du coup nous partons tous pour la cité où un grand bal va être donné. Bal qui célébrera mes 16 ans, mais aussi ceux d'Emma. Depuis deux ans nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble, comme avec Ruby avec qui sommes devenu très amies. Même Mulan et Killian sont rentrés dans le cercle très fermé des gens à qui j'accorde ma confiance.

Emma : Princesse on ne se perd pas dans ses pensées lorsqu'on combat, vous pourriez prendre un mauvais coup.

Regina : Je suis nulle Emma, l'épée m'échappe des mains trois fois sur cinq.

Emma : (Se place derrière moi et m'entoure de ses bras) Je vais te remontrer le mouvement, suis mon corps.

Ma concentration est définitivement perdue quand je la sens contre moi et je ferme les yeux, par l'enfer son odeur est envoûtante et je ne pense qu'à l'embrasser.

Emma : (Murmure à l'oreille) Dis mois ce qui te préoccupe, je ne peux pas t'aider si je ne sais pas ce qui te trouble ?

Toi, c'est toi qui me trouble Emma. Bon sang je ne peux pas lui dire ça, elle me considère juste comme son amie. De plus je suis la futur Reine de Camelot, je me dois de me marier avec un homme et d'avoir un héritier, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Regina : (Déglutit) Tu comptes aller avec Killian au bal ?

Emma : Non, il y va avec Tink. Et toi as tu accepté une de tes nombreuses demandes ?

Regina : J'y vais avec Daniel, tu seras seule alors.

Emma : Tu sais, je ne compte pas danser, hormis avec mon père et mon frère car je leur ai promis une danse.

Regina : Aucun homme n'a trouvé grâce à tes yeux ?

Emma : (Réfléchis) Tu crois qu'il faut que j'aie un cavalier ?

Regina : Tu vas fêter tes 16 ans, cela est important que se soit à Avalon ou à Camelot. De plus tu es une Princesse d'Avalon, il serait sans doute mal vu que tu y ailles seule.

Emma : Je demanderai à Rolland ou Ruby alors, si tu n'étais pas prise je t'aurai invité.

Regina : (Rouge vif) Ha bon ?

Emma : Et bien oui, tu es ma meilleure amie et il est toujours agréable d'être en ta compagnie.

Regina : Cela ne dérange pas tes parents qu'Elsa soit amoureuse d'une femme ?

Emma : A Avalon c'est assez courant tu sais, pourquoi cela te dérange ?

Regina : Non, c'est juste qu'à Camelot cela est plutôt rare.

Emma : A Avalon seul l'amour est Roi, techniquement tu sais ma mère à plusieurs centaines d'années.

Regina : Elle n'a eu que ton père ?

Emma : Je l'ignore, je lui demanderai. Ce que je sais c'est que nous pouvons aimer plusieurs fois, mais que nous n'avons qu'une seule âme sœur, pour ma mère c'est mon père. Pour Elsa c'est Mulan, pour Galaad c'est Belle.

Regina : Tu penses ressentir cela un jour aussi ?

Emma : (Sourire) Aller on reprend Princesse, placez bien vos mains sur la garde.

Elle s'écarte de moi et mon corps hurle, malgré moi je la retiens par le poignet et la tire dans mes bras. Elle lâche son épée et m'enferme dans ses bras fortement.

Emma : Je sais ma Princesse, je ressens pareil que toi.

Je ferme les yeux, voilà qui complique grandement les choses si elle partage mes sentiments. Elle s'écarte de moi et pose sa main sur ma joue.

Emma : Je serai toujours là pour toi, encore une fois.

Deux heures plus tard nous sommes en route pour Avalon, je chevauche près de David et regarde Emma qui chevauche près de mon père en silence.

David : Tu ne devrais pas lutter contre ce sentiment, il n'y a rien de plus beau.

Regina : Tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit, je dois épouser un homme et avoir un héritier, c'est ainsi.

David : La Magie peut faire cela aussi, tu en es la preuve vivante.

Regina : Parlons d'autres choses, tu es déjà allé à Avalon ?

David : Je suis née là-bas en fait, mon frère est resté et je suis parti pour Camelot car la Table Ronde m'a toujours fait rêver. Ma mère y vit toujours, j'espère qu'elle va bien après ces quatre ans d'absence.

Regina : Tu vas au bal avec Snow ?

David : (Grand sourire) Oui, elle a accepté de m'y accompagner.

Regina : (Sourire) C'est bien je suis heureuse pour vous.

Une fois à Avalon je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer la Cité, je souris quand je vois Emma se jeter au bras de sa sœur sans doute vu la ressemblance.

Tink : Voilà qui fait plaisir à voir, tu ne trouves pas ?

Regina : Oui, la cité est magnifique.

Tink : Et attend de voir le Palais, j'ai eu la chance de venir enfant et c'est toujours aussi beau.

Viviane : Bienvenue à Avalon mes amis, pardon pour cette longue attente.

Arthur : Le principal est que tu ailles bien, ainsi qu'Avalon.

Du coin de l'œil je vois Galaad embrasser tendrement une jeune femme, David et James serrent leur mère dans leur bras. Quand à Mulan elle semble ne plus jamais vouloir lâcher la Princesse Elsa.

Katherine : Cela réchauffe le cœur de voir tant d'amour, Emma semble vraiment heureuse.

Je tourne la tête vers celle qui a volé mon cœur il y a si longtemps et croise son regard. Elle tire sa sœur par la main et se positionne devant nous en souriant.

Emma : Elsa je te présente la Princesse Regina de Camelot, et voici Tink, Katherine et plus loin tu as Ruby, se sont mes amies.

Elsa : Bienvenue à Avalon, merci d'avoir veillé sur ma petite sœur.

Regina : On veille l'une sur l'autre, votre cité est magnifique Princesse.

Mais pas autant qu'Emma, elle semble entourée de lumière depuis qu'elle est là et mon cœur s'envole, Dieu qu'elle est belle, Dieu que je l'aime.

Elsa : (Sourire) Vos pensées débordent Princesse, suivez moi.

 **POV Emma :**

Au final Ruby allait au bal avec Rolland, du coup je suis accompagnée d'Anna une amie.

Anna : Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir, Elsa c'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi.

Emma : Merci d'avoir veillé sur elle, et d'accepter de m'accompagner.

Anna : Krystof s'en remettra, il y a si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Emma : C'est sûr, me voilà prête, je n'ai pas mis de robe depuis longtemps.

Anna : Tu es magnifique, ta Princesse va baver.

Emma : (Sourire) Je ne l'espère pas, j'aurais aimé être à la place de Daniel ce soir.

Anna : Et elle doit m'envier ma place aussi, j'ai vu comment vous vous regardiez.

Emma : (Sourire triste) Elle semble avoir volé mon cœur, seulement c'est impossible alors nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Anna : Voilà qui est bien dommage, viens, tu es attendue par beaucoup de personnes.

(Trompettes)

Soldat : La Princesse Emma d'Avalon et sa cavalière la Guérisseuse Anna.

Je respire un grand coup et m'incline devant ma mère et mon père mais aussi devant Arthur et Guenièvre assis à côté.

Viviane : Prends place ma fille, le repas va commencer.

(Trompette)

Soldat : La Princesse Regina de Camelot accompagnée de l'Ecuyer Daniel.

Mon souffle se coupe quand je vois Regina arriver, comment fait-elle pour être si belle ?

Elsa : (Murmure) Tu baves petite sœur.

Emma : Tu admettras qu'il y a de quoi.

Elsa : Certes, elle est très jolie je te l'accorde.

Mulan : Pardon ?

Anna : (Sourire) Ne sois pas jalouse Mulan, Elsa m'a cassé les oreilles avec ton nom pendant quatre ans, si ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour irréfutable ça.

Elsa : (Rire) Tu exagères, elle me manquait c'est tout.

Mulan : (Prend dans ses bras Elsa) Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, je ne partirai jamais plus loin de toi.

Elsa : Parfait, épouses-moi alors.

(Silence)

Mulan : Qu'as-tu dis ?

Elsa : (Sors une bague) Épouses moi Mulan, je refuse de vivre sans toi.

Je souris en voyant ma sœur embrasser Mulan et reporte mon attention sur Regina qui s'est assise près de ses parents. J'envie Elsa et Mulan, ce n'est pas près de m'arriver. Une fois le banquet fini le bal s'ouvre et mon père me tend la main, Arthur fait de même avec Regina et on danse en silence un moment.

Lancelot : Il est bon de rentrer à la maison, n'est ce pas ma fille ?

Emma : Oui Père, je regrette de devoir partir si vite.

Lancelot : Ne penses pas à cela, ce soir c'est la fête.

Emma : Oui, Elsa a fait sa demande.

Lancelot : Je sais, ta mère va les marier. Galaad a fait sa demande également, tout comme David. Arthur a accepté de le marier, nous allons avoir beaucoup de bal ces prochaines semaines.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est bien, tu devrais inviter maman.

Lancelot : Majesté on échange de cavalière ?

Arthur : Avec plaisir mon ami.

Je me retrouve dans les bras du roi et souris timidement, il me regarde sérieusement et parle.

Arthur : Tu aimes ma fille ?

Emma : Oui Sir.

Arthur : Ton honnêteté est désarmante Emma, je m'attendais à devoir te tirer les vers du nez.

Emma : Jamais je ne vous mentirai Sir, mais je vous assure que nous ne sommes qu'amies.

Arthur : Je sais cela, j'aimerai prendre exemple sur Avalon. Mais Camelot se doit d'avoir un héritier, je te remercie de protéger ma fille.

Emma : Toujours Sire, je serai toujours là pour elle et pour vous.

Arthur : Tu es comme ton père, trop gentille Emma et tu ne penses pas assez à toi.

Emma : Tout va bien pour moi Sire, je vous assure.

Arthur : Bien, merci pour la danse Princesse.

Emma : (S'incline) Je vous en prie Majesté.

Je rejoins les jardins, prendre un peu l'air et me fige en voyant Daniel embrasser Regina et celle-ci lui répondre. Mon cœur semble imploser de douleurs et je ferme les yeux, une larme coule sur ma joue et je tourne les talons discrètement. C'est comme ça Emma, tu n'es pas celle qu'il faut à Regina. Je me suis réfugiée dans un coin de la salle depuis un moment quand mon frère se positionne devant moi.

Galaad : Que fais tu seule ici ?

Emma : (Triste) Je me repose un peu, papa m'a dit que tu as demandé à Belle, félicitation, je suis très heureuse pour vous.

Glalaad : (S'assoit) Tu sembles bien triste Em, que se passe-t-il ?

Emma : (Larmes) Rien, je suis juste contente d'être rentrée à la maison. Je vais me retirer, ma présence n'est plus nécessaire, on se voit demain ?

Galaad : (Inquiet) Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Emma : (Se force à sourire) Oui, à demain.

Je vais saluer Anna, mes parents et rejoins ma chambre en silence. Demain ça ira mieux, elle a choisi Daniel, tu dois t'y faire Emma.

Regina : Em ?

Je ne m'arrête pas, je ne peux pas l'affronter maintenant. Mais c'est sans compter sur Regina qui me rattrape dans le couloir et me retient par la main. Je me fige et son regard inquiet fini de m'achever.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur ma joue et sèche mes larmes) Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Emma : (Voix brisé et fixe le sol) Pour rien, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit Princesse.

Je me défait de son emprise mais elle refuse de me lâcher la main et m'oblige à la regarder.

Regina : Dis-moi, je ne supporte pas de te voir si triste.

Emma : Ce n'est rien, je t'assure, je suis juste fatiguée et je suis heureuse d'être rentrée chez moi, un trop plein d'émotions c'est tout. Mon frère et ma sœur vont se marier, tout ça d'un coup c'est trop c'est tout.

Regina : (Soulagée) D'accord, alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

Emma : Bonne nuit Princesse.

 **POV Regina :**

Je n'utilise pas mon pouvoir sur Emma, jamais mais quand elle part je vois bien qu'elle m'a menti. Je vais pour lire son esprit quand Morgane pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Morgane : Non Princesse, cela vous fera plus de mal que de bien pour le moment.

Regina : Maitre, savez ce qui lui arrive ?

Morgane : Oui, ne forcez pas son esprit Princesse. Demandez lui plutôt, elle ne vous mentira pas.

Regina : Elle vient pourtant de le faire.

Morgane : Car elle ne voulait pas vous blesser, au fond vous savez très bien ce quelle a.

Regina : Daniel et moi ?

Morgane : Cela iras mieux demain, profitez de votre soirée Princesse.

Elle s'en va mais j'en suis incapable maintenant, est ce qu'elle m'a vu avec Daniel ? Le baiser était assez inattendu mais pas désagréable pour autant. Daniel est gentil, fils d'un grand Chevalier et je suis sûr qu'il sera un grand Roi si jamais je devais l'épouser. Je revois le regard brisé d'Emma et mon cœur se serre, je suis désolée Emma.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Emma m'évite comme la peste elle-même et mon cœur se serre de plus en plus à ce constat. Nous devons parler de notre quête donc je vais la voir pourtant elle fuit mon regard à peine j'entre dans la pièce.

Regina : Vous m'avez fait demander père ?

Arthur : Oui, vous partirez le mois prochain en territoire Dragon, Lancelot vous accompagnera avec son Ecuyer. Mais cela ne sera pas suffisant, donc qui souhaitez vous comme compagnons ?

Regina : Sir David, Sir Yvain si c'est possible.

Arthur : Très bon choix, et toi Emma ?

Emma : Sir James, je ne pense pas qu'être trop nombreux soit un atout pour cette quête.

Merlin : En effet, il vaut mieux passer inaperçu, néanmoins j'aimerai que Lady Snow vous accompagne en cas de blessure.

Arthur : Bonne idée, un autre Magicien serait un plus aussi.

Regina : Tink pourrait nous accompagner, elle maîtrise parfaitement ses pouvoirs maintenant.

Lancelot : Bonne idée, je pense que ça devrait suffire également.

Arthur : Bien, vous pouvez disposez, nous réglerons les détails avec les Chevaliers concernés.

Emma : (S'incline) Merci Majesté, je vais m'entraîner si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

Arthur : Non tu peux y aller, je te ferais appeler au besoin.

Elle sort et je grimace, elle ne m'a pas regardé une seule fois, c'est insupportable cette indifférence. Je décide que ça suffit et la rattrape limite en courant, je la tire dans une salle par la main et elle me suit sans discuter.

Regina : Tu ne peux pas continuer à m'ignorer ainsi, c'est insupportable, c'est dur pour moi aussi Emma.

Elle en répond pas et garde les yeux rivés au sol, je l'oblige à me regarder en relavant son menton et son regard me cloue sur place

Emma : Je ne peux pas être vote amie Princesse, je suis désolée. Avez-vous besoin de moi ou puis-je disposer ?

Regina : Tu es sérieuse ?

Emma : Je ne peux pas faire semblant, je suis désolée, j'essaie vraiment. Mais quand il vous embrasse j'ai juste envie de le tuer car je...(Larmes). Je suis désolée, mais je vous protégerai toujours.

Elle s'en va et je la laisse partir, il y avait tellement de douleurs dans son regard, j'aurais aimé ne pas être une Princesse. Avoir le droit de l'aimer, mais les choses sont ainsi. Après ça les jours ont défilé, je passe mon temps à m'entraîner avec Merlin, ou avec Daniel et les filles. Je n'ai revu Emma quand de rares occasions et elle ne m'a jamais regardé. La veille de notre départ je suis tombée sur elle par hasard aux écuries, elle brossait son cheval en fredonnant, j'ignorai qu'elle savait chanter. Elle ne m'a pas vu, donc je ne bouge pas et l'observe en silence quand sa sœur rentre.

Elsa : Mulan et moi on t'accompagne, j'ai été séparée trop longtemps de toi pour te laisser déjà repartir.

Emma : Elsa tu viens de te marier, vous avez autre chose à faire.

Elsa : Je ne te laisserai pas partir dans cet état, tu vois bien qu'être loin d'elle te rend malade.

Emma : Être près c'est encore pire, de plus cela passera. Elle a bien réussi à m'oublier, je rencontrerai bien une personne qui voudra de moi.

L'oublier, comme si c'était possible. Imaginer Emma avec un ou une autre me soulève le cœur. Rien que l'idée m'est intolérable, je comprends mieux ce qu'elle ressent quand je suis avec Daniel.

Elsa : C'est une idiote de ne pas te choisir Em.

Emma : (Colère) Je t'interdis de l'insulter Elsa, ne dépasses pas les bornes. On parle de la femme que j'aime et de la Princesse héritière de Camelot. Elle n'a rien d'une idiote, elle est gentille, drôle, attentionnée, douce, courageuse. Elle est belle en à mourir, brave aussi, elle mérite bien mieux que moi de toute façon. Daniel la rend heureuse, mon rôle c'est de la protéger, fin de l'histoire.

Elsa : Comme tu veux, mais demain on t'accompagne, ce n'est pas négociable non plus.

Elle sort et se dirige droit vers moi visiblement contrariée et je ne bouge pas, je mérite sa colère pour faire autant souffrir Emma. Elle mérite bien mieux que moi de toute façon, elle trouvera une personne qui l'aimera.

Elsa : Vous êtes une idiote, ma sœur est extraordinaire.

Regina : Je sais cela, c'est elle qui a choisi de s'éloigner de moi.

Elsa : Vous ne lui avez pas laissé le choix Princesse.

Elle s'en va et je rentre dans l'écurie, Emma a évidement disparu et je souffle d'énervement. Sa tirade m'a laissé sans voix j'ignorai qu'elle pensait tout ça de moi. Je vais la récupérer, nous pouvons être amies, je le sais, il le faut.

 **POV Emma :**

Nous étions partit d'Avalon depuis une semaine, le trajet se passait sans encombre jusque là. J'étais de garde quand Regina s'assoit près de moi, je ne bouge pas et attend qu'elle parle.

Regina : Tu me manques Emma.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement et je tourne ma tête vers elle, elle a l'air triste.

Emma : Toi aussi.

Regina : Stp ne restes pas loin de moi, j'ai besoin de toi près de moi et je sais que c'est dur. Mais on peut surmonter ça, ensemble, non ?

Emma : Qu'attends-tu de moi au juste ?

Regina : Je veux retrouver ma meilleure amie, je ne supporte plus ton absence.

Emma : Je suis là.

Regina : Non tu ne l'es pas, regarde moi stp.

Je la regarde et elle pose sa main sur ma joue, mon cœur se serre encore plus et je souffle.

Emma : Très bien, j'essaierai de faire des efforts.

Regina : (Yeux brillants) Vraiment ?

Emma : Oui, de toute façon être loin de toi est vraiment dur.

Regina : Peut être parce que justement tu ne dois pas l'être.

Emma : Va dormir, on reprend la route à l'aube.

Regina : Tu prends le petit déjeuner avec nous ?

Emma : D'accord, bonne nuit.

Elle s'en va et je regarde le ciel, j'aime souffrir c'est obligé. Ruby s'installe près de moi et je pose ma tête sur son épaule, elle connaît la vérité et me soutient en silence.

Ruby : J'espère que je ne tomberai jamais amoureuse d'une foutue Princesse héritière.

Emma : (Rire) Essais les Princes c'est moins compliqué.

Ruby : Mais bien moins intéressant, ça ira ?

Emma : Il le faut, bon courage pour la fin de la garde.

Ruby : Merci, essais de dormir un peu.

Je lui souris et regagne ma couchette, je soupire en voyant que Regina a installé sa couchette près de la mienne et m'allonge. Elle m'attrape la main en silence et on s'endort comme ça. Le lendemain Daniel réveille d'un baiser Regina et je ferme les yeux, courage Emma, courage.

Daniel : Bonjour Princesse, il fait beau vous ne trouvez pas ?

Emma : Oui, il sera plus agréable de voyager. Je vous laisse, je vais aider à sceller les chevaux.

Regina me regarde partir et je me force lui sourire, elle me sourit à son tour et la route continue.

Killian : Tout va bien ?

Emma : Oui, j'ai juste hâte d'arriver.

Killian : Nous ne devrions pas tarder normalement, le territoire Dragon est vaste, cela va nous prendre longtemps de tout fouiller à mon avis.

Lancelot : Princesse, Emma venez voir svp.

Je donne un coup à éclair et avance vers mon père qui regarde une femme. Regina et moi on met pied à terre en même temps en reconnaissant notre Maitre.

Emma : Maitre Maléfique, vous êtes là pour nous aider ?

Maléfique : Oui, voici Dorothy elle vous guidera à partir de maintenant.

Dorothy : Bonjour Princesses, veuillez me suivre svp.

Regina : C'est aussi un Dragon ?

Maléfique : Non, elle vit juste parmi nous.

Emma : Est-ce qu'on reverra Maitre Ladon ?

Maléfique : Lorsque votre entraînement sera fini.

Elle disparaît et on grimpe sur nos chevaux, je tends la main à Dorothy pour la faire monter avec moi et Regina fronce les sourcils en se pinçant les lèvres.

Dorothy : (Murmure) Votre Princesse n'apprécie pas votre geste on dirait.

Emma : Ne faites pas attention à Regina, elle est légèrement possessive avec moi.

Dorothy : Cela ne semble pas vous gêner tant que ça ?

Emma : Sûrement car mon cœur lui appartient depuis longtemps.

Dorothy : Le sait-elle ?

Emma : Oui, comment se fait-il que vous viviez parmi les Dragons ?

Dorothy : Ils m'ont recueilli bébé, je préfère leur compagnie à celle des hommes.

Emma : Vous avez dû apprendre énormément auprès de telles créatures.

Dorothy : En effet, j'ai appris à observer et clairement la jalousie dévore le cœur de votre Princesse.

Emma : Ce n'est pas ma Princesse, mais celle de Camelot et de Daniel.

Dorothy : Le Destin de ce Daniel est sombre, le votre est lumineux, je vois cela.

Emma : Vous le voyez pour tous ?

Dorothy : Oui, mais il n'est pas encore temps de vous en parler Princesse.

Emma : Appelez moi Emma svp, parlez moi des Dragons, j'aimerais en connaître d'avantages.

Durant trois jours on voyage ainsi, le soir on intègre Dorothy à notre groupe et je vois rapidement le regard de Ruby changer. Le lendemain je ne suis pas surprise de la trouver sur son cheval, je rigole et me place près de ma sœur et Mulan.

Mulan : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

Emma : Ruby, on dirait que Dorothy l'a ensorcelé.

Elsa : (Sourire) Cela promets, tu sembles allez mieux ?

Emma : Tu as raison, fuir Regina n'est pas la solution alors j'essaie de redevenir son amie.

Mulan : Cette loi est stupide, personne n'est plus digne que toi de l'épouser. Tu es l'héritière d'Excalibur et une Princesse d'Avalon, que faut-il de plus au Roi ?

Emma : Que je sois un homme pour que Camelot est un héritier.

Elsa : Stupidité, la Magie peut faire cela très bien.

Emma : C'est ainsi et je le savais dés le départ.

Mulan : Cela reste stupide, heureusement qu'à Avalon ce n'est pas comme ça.

Elsa : J'aurai abandonné mon titre pour toi, rien ne m'aurait empêché d'être avec toi, rien, ni personne.

Mulan : (Embrasse Elsa) Mon preux Chevalier, il ne te manque plus qu'une armure toute brillante.

J'éclate de rire et Dorothy nous fait signe à Regina et moi d'avancer.

Dorothy : Vous devez rentrer seul, nous ne pouvons allez plus loin.

Emma : Que doit-on faire ?

Dorothy : Prouver votre valeur.

 **POV Regina :**

On rentre dans la grotte et je me reteins de prendre la main d'Emma pour me rassurer. Tu viens à peine de récupérer son amitié, ne fous pas tout en l'air une nouvelle fois Regina.

Emma : Tu restes derrière moi au cas où, je te protégerai. (Tire son épée)

Je remarque le bracelet que je lui ai offert à son poignet et souris, elle ne l'a pas enlevé même durant la période où on ne se parlait plus et c'est ce qui m'a permit de tenir.

Regina : (Allume une boule de feu) Tu penses qu'on aura quoi comme genre d'épreuves ?

Emma : Je l'ignore, nous verrons bien.

Arrivées au centre de la grotte des flammes nous entourent, on se stop et on observe autour de nous avec appréhension.

Maléfique : Bienvenue enfants, ranges ton épée Emma, elle ne te servira pas pour le moment.

Emma : Oui Maitre, que devons nous faire ?

Maléfique : Traverser les flammes, si votre affirmation est vraie alors le chemin s'ouvrira à vous.

Regina : Il faut dire une vérité cachée pour passer ?

Maléfique : Tu es intelligente, on se retrouve de l'autre côté.

Emma : Elle doit être obligatoirement cachée cette vérité pour que ça marche d'après toi ?

Regina : Je pense que ça doit nous concerner, on doit se dire une chose que l'on cache à l'autre.

Emma : (Grimace) Il y a peu de choses que tu ignores sur moi.

Regina : Vu l'épaisseur des flammes, cela ne doit pas être une petite chose, la Magie de Protection ne marchera pas non plus à mon avis.

Emma : (Souffle) Très bien, on s'approche et on se lance, je sais déjà ce que je vais dire, je m'excuse par avance d'ailleurs.

Cette épreuve commence bien pour qu'Emma s'excuse d'avance, on se rapproche des flammes et elle me regarde tendrement.

Emma : (Respire un grand coup) Je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir choisie malgré tout, parce que je sais que personne ne t'aimera jamais aussi fort que moi.

Mon cœur semble se liquéfier sur place, elle me regarde avec un air désolé et traverse les flammes sans peur.

Regina : Emma ça va ?

Emma : Oui, je t'attends avec Maitre Maléfique, n'ai pas peur, je peux encaisser ce que tu vas me dire.

Regina : (Ferme les yeux) J'ai voulu forcer ton esprit le jour du bal pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Je traverse et ressort indemne, Emma ne dis rien, j'ignore si elle est fâchée ou non, son regard est impénétrable.

Maléfique : Bien vous avez prouvé la force de votre esprit, maintenant on va tester votre force physique. Vous devez résister à mes attaques en garde.

Au bout de trois heures je pose un genou à terre, Emma se met automatiquement devant moi et regarde notre Maitre.

Emma : Je me battrai pour nous deux, laissez là.

Regina : (Grimace et se relève) Je peux continuer, c'est bon.

Emma : Je tiendrai le temps qu'il faut, laissez là se reposer Maitre, svp.

Maléfique : Très bien, vous avez le droit à une heure de pause Princesse Regina.

Je m'assois lourdement au sol et regarde Emma combattre sans faiblir, j'ai mal partout c'est horrible. Je vois qu'elle saigne à de nombreux endroits et m'interpose d'un coup.

Regina : Arrêter, je ne vous laisserai pas la toucher à nouveau. (Allume une boule de feu)

Emma : (Tire son épée et se place devant moi en boitant) C'est à moi de te protéger, je tiendrai le temps qu'il faudra.

Mon cœur se serre, je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet état. Notre Maitre semble s'arrêter et nous regarde en souriant.

Maléfique : (Fait apparaitre à manger) Mangez et reposez vous, votre dernière épreuve aura lieu demain.

Emma s'assoie sur le sol et j'allume un feu, je passe ma main sur sa joue et elle ferme les yeux.

Regina : Tu n'aurais pas du te battre pour moi aussi, regardes ton état ?

Emma : Je te protégerai, ça je peux le faire au moins.

Regina : Emma, si c'est trop dur d'être mon amie, on peut reprendre comme avant. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir, je suis désolée de ne pas te choisir, si tu savais à quel point j'aimerai ne pas être une Princesse en ce moment.

Emma : (Pose sa main sur ma joue également) Je reste près de toi tant que tu auras besoin de moi, cela me suffit.

Son pouvoir de Guérison m'enveloppe d'un coup et je sens que je m'endors dans ses bras. Et par les Dieux que j'ai bien dormi, je l'observe sans bouger et je soupire en la serrant contre moi un peu plus. Je ne veux pas de cette destinée si c'est pour l'abandonner en chemin.

Emma : Je suis là Princesse, dors il nous reste un peu de temps.

Je me rendors lovée dans ses bras, je ne la mérite vraiment pas.

Maléfique : Debout Princesses, place à votre dernière épreuve.

Regina : En quoi consiste-t-elle.

Maléfique : Un sacrifice, seul le sang peut ouvrir le mur qui mène jusqu'aux œufs de Dragons.

Emma : Le sang de qui ?

Maléfique : D'une personne qui vous aimez plus que tout, (claque des doigts)

Daniel : Regina ?

Elsa : Emma, un souci ?

Emma : Non pas question, je donnerai mon sang, laissez ma sœur tranquille.

Elsa : Expliques-moi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Regina : Une personne qui nous aime plus que tout doit offrir son sang pour nous permettre d'atteindre les œufs.

Daniel : Je vais le faire, combien de sang il faut ?

Regina : Daniel, non il en faut beaucoup.

Elsa : Emma laisses moi t'aider, tu ne peux pas faire tout toute seule.

 **POV Emma :**

Regina semble partager, Elsa veux aider mais il faut vraiment beaucoup de sang, ça risque de la tuer à ce niveau là. Daniel s'avance mais recule de trois pas quand il voit la quantité de sang demandée.

Emma : Renvoyez ma sœur, mon sang suffira pour offrir un Dragon à la Princesse Regina.

Regina : Non, je te laisserai pas te sacrifier, pas pour moi.

Elsa : Emma soit raisonnable, laisse-moi t'aider.

Maléfique : (Claque des doigts et Daniel disparais) Ce jeune homme manque un peu de courage, mais il est encore jeune cela ce comprend. Princesse Elsa vous offrirez votre sang pour la Princesse Emma. Princesse Emma, vous offrirez votre sang pour la Princesse Regina.

Regina : (Larmes) Non, j'offrirai mon sang pour Emma, renvoyez Elsa, elle ne sera pas seule à risquer sa vie.

Maléfique : (Claque des doigts et Elsa disparaît) Votre épreuve est réussit Princesse, tournez vous.

On se tourne ensemble et des dizaines et des dizaines d'œufs de Dragons nous entourent.

Emma : Je ne comprends pas Maitre, il ne fallait pas notre sang ?

Regina : C'était une épreuve pour tester notre cœur, si nous avions accepté le sacrifice d'un être que nous aimons, nous aurions perdus.

Maléfique : En effet, votre lien est très fort, une telle chose est rare.

Emma : Je t'interdis de risquer ta vie pour moi, jamais.

Regina : Je te l'interdis aussi, comment on fait pour choisir ?

Maléfique : Touchez l'œuf, s'il s'illumine c'est qu'il vous choisit.

Je regarde un œuf tout bleu et m'approche en posant ma main doucement dessus, je souris et murmure.

Emma : Bonjour mon ami, je me nomme Emma et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour vaincre le mal.

Regina : (Pose sa main sur un Œuf Violet) Bonjour, je suis la Princesse Regina de Camelot, j'ai besoin de ta force et de ton courage pour vaincre le mal.

On attend et ils s'illuminent ensemble faisant trembler le sol et je perd l'équilibre et pose ma main sur un autre œuf bleu. Regina elle c'est rattraper à un œuf Rouge et ils s'illuminent aussi.

Maléfique : Deux Dragons qui répondent à votre appel, touchez en d'autres pour voir. Il me faut vérifier quelque chose.

On obéit et tous les œufs que je touche s'illuminent, comme Regina qui me regarde un peu perdue.

Maléfique : Venez nous allons voir Maitre Ladon, vous êtes les Dragonniers de la prophétise, celles qui remettrons les Dragons dans le monde.

Emma : De quelle prophétie parlez-vous Maitre ?

Ladon : Une bien lourde tache vous attends enfants, les Dragons ont presque disparu car peu de Dragonniers émergent. Vous êtes Dragons Slayers, des Maitre Dragonniers si vous préférez. Un jour il vous faudra revenir ici, ce jour là les Dragons se réveilleront et avec votre aide choisiront une nouvelle génération de Dragonniers.

Emma : Maitre cela commence à faire beaucoup, nous ne sommes pas immortelles vous savez.

Ladon : Non mais votre vie sera très longue grâce à votre Dragon et votre pouvoir.

Emma : Et du coup comment on fait pour choisir un Dragon ?

Ladon : C'est inutile, je vous confie mes enfants.

Maléfique : (Se change en Dragon Noir) Nos enfants, protégez les bien.

Emma : Je vous en fais le serment.

Regina : Moi aussi, ont-ils un prénom ?

Ladon : La femelle s'appelle Lyly et le mâle Flamme.

Maléfique : Toucher les et ils apparaîtront devant vous.

Je pose ma main sur l'œuf en face de moi et une jeune femme me regarde, elle s'incline et me touche le poignet qui me brûle, je regarde mon symbole de Dragonnier et elle sourit.

Lyly : Bonjour Maitre, je suis Lyly fille de Ladon et de Maléfique Seigneurs des Dragons.

Emma : Bonjour, je me nomme Emma, merci d'avoir répondu à mon appel.

Lyly : (Parle à sa mère) Elle est drôlement plus jolie que mon ancien Maitre.

Regina tourne la tête vers Lyly et la fusille du regard, j'éclate de rire et lui tend mon bras.

Flamme : Désolé Maitre ma sœur est encore jeune, elle a encore du mal avec les bonnes manières.

Lyly : (Serre mon bras) Rabat joie, alors c'est qui les méchants cette fois ci ?

Emma : Le Ténébreux, Roi du Royaume Noir.

Regina : La Sorcière Cora, Reine du Royaume Noir.

Ladon : Dorothy vous enseignera tout ce qu'il faut savoir, vu que se sont nos enfants, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entraîner beaucoup pour qu'ils vous obéissent. Partez maintenant, vos amis s'inquiètent pour vous. Mes enfants soyez prudents et servez bien vos Dragonniers, l'avenir de notre peuple en dépend.

Flammes : (S'incline face à ses parents) J'espère vous revoir bientôt, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Lyly : Salut papa, maman je serai sage. Maitre c'est vrai que vous montez sur des choses appelées Chevaux ?

Emma : (Rire) Oui, viens je vais t'en montrer, (S'incline face à Ladon et Maléfique) je veillerai sur elle, vous avez ma promesse.

Regina : Vous avez également la mienne, merci de votre aide Seigneur Ladon, Maitre Maléfique.

On sort et ma sœur me saute dessus et m'inspecte sur toutes les coutures pourvoir si je ne suis pas blessée.

Emma : Je vais bien Elsa, voici Lyly, la fille du seigneur Dragon Ladon et de la Dragonne Maléfique. Lyly voici ma grande sœur Elsa, sa femme Mulan. Sir James accompagné de son Ecuyer Killian. Mon Père le Chevalier Lancelot accompagné de son Ecuyer Ruby. Le Chevalier David et sa femme la Guérisseuse Snow.

Lyly : (Penche la tête) Tu n'as pas d'Ecuyer ? C'est quoi un Ecuyer Maitre ?

Emma : C'est un apprenti Chevalier, je suis celui du Roi Arthur, que tu verras plus tard.

Regina : Voici Flamme, fils du Seigneur Ladon et de la Dragonne Maléfique. Flamme voici le reste de nos compagnons, Sir Yvain et son Ecuyer Daniel. Tink Magicienne du Royaume de Camelot et mon amie. Combien de temps sommes nous parties ?

David : Deux jours, nous étions sur le point de venir vous chercher.

Lancelot : Si tout le monde va bien, nous allons pouvoir repartir.

Lyly regarde mon cheval avec un drôle d'air et se transforme en Dragon d'un coup, mon pauvre Cheval fait un bon en arrière te je secoue la tête, ça promets.

Flamme : Lyly, tiens toi bien, n'effraies pas ce pauvre animal.

 **POV Regina :**

Emma : (Rire) J'en déduis que tu préfères voler ?

Lyly : Oui, je ne monte pas sur votre cheval, c'est bizarre et ça n'a pas l'air solide.

Regina : (Soupire) Quel âge à votre sœur Seigneur Flamme ?

Flamme : (Grimace) Une centaine d'années à peine, je m'excuse d'avance pour ses bêtises Maitre.

Regina : Et vous quel âge avez-vous ?

Flamme : Environ 500 ans Maitre.

Regina : Et bien je suis contente que se soit vous, je pense que ma patience aurait été mise à rude épreuve avec votre sœur.

Flamme : Je le crains Maitre, mais Maitre Emma semble contrôler la situation.

Regina : Parce qu'Emma est encore une enfant aussi.

Emma : Je t'ai entendu Gina, (murmure à l'oreille) je suis peut être une enfant mais tu m'aimes plus que tout quand même.

Je frissonne et elle me lance un clin d'œil en s'éloignant, misère elle va me rendre dingue.

Flamme : (Amusée) Je vais surveiller ma sœur Maitre, ne vous en faites pas, il me semble que vous avez déjà pas mal à gérer de votre côté.

Il s'envole et je comprends pourquoi il se nomme Flamme, il est de couleur rouge aussi étincelante qu'une Flamme. Quand à Lyly elle est d'un bleu Nuit magnifique et je regarde Emma en souriant.

Daniel : Regina pour ce qui c'est passé dans la grotte, je l'aurais fait tu sais, j'ai juste eu peur un instant, mais je t'aurai aidé.

Regina : Ce n'est pas grave Daniel, viens nous avons beaucoup de route jusqu'à Camelot.

Emma n'a pas hésité une seule seconde, elle c'est même proposée de se sacrifier, voilà toute la différence entre Daniel et elle. Elle a raison, je doute de trouver une personne qui m'aime aussi fort qu'elle. Ou que j'aimerai autant aussi, Elsa sourit et se cale à mon pas.

Elsa : Merci de ce que vous avez fait dans la grotte, j'avais des doutes sur vos sentiments, mais plus maintenant.

Regina : Cela ne change malheureusement rien.

Elsa : Regardez Emma, pour elle ça change tout qu'elle sache que vous l'aimez aussi.

Regina : Parce qu'elle en doutait ?

Elsa : Vous ne lui aviez jamais dit.

Regina : Techniquement je ne lui ai pas dit encore.

Elsa : Un geste vaut parfois mille mots Princesse.

Elle rejoint sa femme et Tink me rejoint pour un bout de chemin. Daniel reste avec son Chevalier la plupart du temps, je vois qu'il culpabilise, mais il ne devrait pas. Emma me regarde en souriant et je lui rends son sourire volontiers.

Tink : Complètement mordu ma veille.

Regina : Tais toi ou je dis à Killian que tu as un portrait de lui dans ta chambre.

Tink : Fausse sœur va, si on ne peut même plus rigoler.

Une semaine plus tard Lancelot nous fait arrêter, James, Yvain, David en formation de défense.

Flamme : (Se pose près de son cheval et reprend forme humaine) Maitre, des Cavaliers Noirs arrivent.

Regina : Quels sont vos pouvoirs Seigneur Flammes ?

Flamme : Je crache du feu, vole vite et je suis presque indestructible.

Regina : Emma, un tour dans les airs te dit ?

Lancelot : Princesse, vous ne maîtrisez pas encore le vol, ça pourrait être très dangereux.

Flamme : Je ne laisserai pas tomber mon Maitre Chevalier.

Emma : (Grimpe sur le dos de Lyly) Je t'attends Princesse, la première arrivée a le droit à un souhait.

Regina : (Sourire) Très bien Princesse, marché conclu.

Je grimpe sur le dos de Flamme et décolle, la sensation est grisante et je souris.

Regina : A vous de jouer Seigneur Flamme.

On arrive après de Lyly et Emma qui sont déjà entrain de brûler tout, je lui dois donc un souhait mais chaque chose en son temps. Au bout de dix minutes grâce aux Dragons il ne reste plus aucun Cavaliers Noir en état de se battre et je souffle de soulagement.

Emma : Regina celui ci est en état de parler, on devrait l'emmener à mon père.

Regina : Seigneur Flamme vous pouvez le transporter ?

Flamme : Bien sûr Maitre, grimpez sur mon dos je vous ramène.

Lyly : Maitre ces hommes sont pleins de Magie Noir, sont-ils méchants ?

Emma : Oui, ils servent le Royaume Noir nos ennemis.

Lyly : Hooo je peux les manger alors ?

Emma : On va éviter, ils ne doivent pas avoir bon goût, viens on doit rejoindre nos compagnons.

Arrivés devant nos compagnons on remarque qu'ils ont eu affaire aussi à un groupe de Cavaliers Noir. La plupart sont gelés sur place et on se pose avec notre prisonnier.

Regina : Tout le monde va bien ?

Lancelot : Oui Princesse, et vous ?

Emma : On va bien, on a ramené un prisonnier.

Lancelot : David occupe toi de lui, on l'interrogera à Camelot.

James : Comment ont-il su où nous trouver ?

Regina : Ils ont de grand pouvoirs et beaucoup d'espions partout.

Yvain : Nous devrions rentrer au plus vite à Camelot, cette attaque ne laisse présager rien de bon.

 **Une semaine plus tard...**

Arthur : Le domaine de Galaad est attaqué, ils doivent vouloir le Graal, nous partons en guerre à nouveau. Regina tu restes ici avec ta mère, Emma tu m'accompagnes avec ton Dragon.

Emma : Oui Sir.

Ils s'en vont et je retiens Emma par la main la peur au ventre, elle me sourit tendrement et je souffle en la lâchant.

Emma : Je reviendrai toujours pour toi.

Regina : Tu as plutôt intérêt de tenir cette promesse.

 **POV Emma :**

 **Deux ans plus tard...**

Lyly : Maitre pourquoi vous restez seule ?

Emma : Je ne suis pas seule, puisque tu es là ainsi que ma famille et mes amis.

Lyly : Maitre Regina a un compagnon, pourquoi pas vous ?

Emma : Tu sais pourquoi, et toi as tu un compagnon en terre Dragon ?

Lyly : Ce n'est pas pareil pour les Dragons, quand nous choisissons quelqu'un c'est pour l'éternité alors il vaut mieux ne pas se tromper.

Emma : C'est un peu pareil pour nous, quand notre cœur a choisi il est difficile de passer outre, voir impossible.

Lyly : Cela m'attriste de vous savoir seule Maitre, vous méritez une personne qui vous aime.

Emma : Elle m'aime à sa façon, tu viendras m'encourager demain ?

Lyly : Vous allez gagner Maitre, comme à chaque fois.

Emma : Tu exagères, je ne gagne pas à chaque fois, c'est important pour moi d'être reconnue Chevalier.

Lyly : Pourquoi ?

Emma : J'ai toujours voulu suivre les traces de mon père et de mon frère, je veux pouvoir protéger Camelot et Avalon.

Lyly : Moi je ne vous quitterai jamais Maitre, je serai toujours avec vous.

Je souris et pose ma main sur sa joue, elle est adorable avec moi. Je lui embrasse le front et on rejoint la demeure de mon père, je souris en voyant Belle bercer ma nièce et tend les bras. Lyly se penche au dessus de mon épaule et fronce le nez.

Lyly : C'est vraiment petit et fragile les bébés humains.

Belle : Tu as été un bébé aussi je te signale.

Lyly : J'étais bien plus forte, mais elle est mignonne, moins que mon Maitre, mais quand même.

Je souris et berce Elena tendrement, mon frère rentre et se dirige vers nous.

Galaad : Tu as encore kidnappé ma fille ?

Emma : Belle me l'a gentiment prêté cette fois ci.

Belle : (Sourire) N'importe quoi vous deux, tu es prête pour le tournoi ?

Emma : Oui, il me tarde de faire mes preuves en tant que Chevalier.

Elsa : Eh tout le monde, on vous attend pour le repas.

Je dépose Elena dans son berceau et suis ma famille jusqu'à la salle du banquet. Je suis étonnée de voir le Roi et m'incline.

Arthur : Nous sommes venus fêter plusieurs bonnes nouvelles.

Mes yeux se posent sur Regina qui fuit mon regard, je fronce les sourcils mais Sir George arrive avec Daniel et mes parents.

Emma : Quelles bonnes nouvelles Sir ?

Mulan : Elsa attend un enfant, la Magie a fonctionné et il sera là au premier jour de l'hiver.

Emma : (Sourire) C'est une grande nouvelle, je suis heureuse pour vous.

George : Mon fils a fait sa demande à la Princesse qui à dit oui, le Mariage se fera dans trois mois.

Je vois Lyly prête à intervenir mais Flamme intervient, mon cœur semble brisé pour de bon et je m'incline.

Emma : C'est une grande nouvelle, laissez moi vous faire part de toutes mes félicitations, je vous prie de m'excusez un instant. Commencez sans moi, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je tourne les talons et sors prendre l'air deux minutes, demain tu seras Chevalier et tu pourras partir en mission hors du Royaume, demain tu seras Chevalier Emma, pense à cela.

Daniel : Je sais que vous l'aimez aussi, je prendrais soin d'elle je vous le promets.

Emma : Je n'en doute pas, vous serez un grand Roi et je sais que vous l'aimez.

Daniel : Elle vous aime aussi, et je ne peux pas l'accepter. Quand je serais Roi, il vous faudra partir, vous comprenez ?

Emma : Je comprends, je resterai à Avalon après votre couronnement.

Daniel : Bien, bonne chance pour demain.

Emma : Vous aussi.

Plus tard dans la soirée je ne suis pas étonnée de trouver Regina dans ma chambre, je la serre dans mes bras et on reste comme ça un moment en silence.

Regina : Que t'as dit Daniel ?

Emma : Qu'il prendrait bien soin de toi.

Regina : Je suis désolée Emma.

Emma : Je sais, Maitre Morgane m'a appris une formule bien utile.

Regina : Ha oui, de quel ordre ?

Emma : (Pose ma main sur sa joue) Je vais te faire oublier ce que tu ressens pour moi, ça sera plus simple à l'avenir.

Regina : (Larmes) Non, je ne veux pas oublier cela.

Emma : Gina, (essuie ses larmes) Tu dois le faire.

Regina : Non, je me marie déjà par devoir, ne me demandes pas de t'oublier en plus de cela.

Emma : (Souffle) Comme tu veux, tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

Regina : Je peux rester avec toi ?

Emma : Tu viens de te fiancer Regina, ça ne serait pas correct.

Regina : Je veux juste dormir dans tes bras, une dernière fois, stp.

Je ferme les yeux et ferme ma porte à clé, j'enlève mes bottes et m'allonge sur mon lit. Regina se faufile contre moi et ne bouge plus.

Regina : Regardes-moi Emma.

Je baisse les yeux et la regarde, elle se penche et m'embrasse doucement. Je ferme les yeux par tant de douceur et une lumière nous entoure d'un coup.

Regina : Je t'aime.

Emma : Je t'aime aussi ma Princesse, pour toujours.

Cette nuit fut sans doute la plus belle de mon existence, et j'attaque le tournoi le cœur léger. Elle m'a offert sa première fois, et rien ne pourra nous enlever cela. J'ai combattu un à un mes adversaire, et pour la finale je me retrouve devant Daniel. Mes yeux se portent sur le Roi et mon père, puis sur Regina. Je serre les dents et désarme Daniel, il tombe à genou et je suis déclarée vainqueur.

Arthur : A genou Princesse, (Tire Excalibur) vous voici Chevalier de Camelot. Quel nom désirez-vous porter à présent.

Emma : Swan Majesté.

Arthur : Bienvenue Chevalier Swan, vous avez gagné une place à la Table Ronde en remportant ce tournoi.

Emma : (S'incline) Merci Majesté, je l'accepte avec joie.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Tink : Tu es sûr de toi ?

Regina : Oui, elle est là ?

Tink : Oui, elle vient de rentrer.

Regina : Elle passe tout son temps hors du Royaume depuis sa nomination.

Katherine : Parles à ton père, c'est idiot de te marier à Daniel alors que tu aimes Emma et qu'elle t'aime en retour.

Tink : D'autant quelle n'a plus à prouver sa valeur, il est encore temps de changer d'avis.

Regina : Je ne le peux pas et vous le savez, mon père va arriver, vous devriez y allez.

Les filles me serrent dans leurs bras et je ferme les yeux, un nuage noir m'entoure et Cora se tient devant moi.

Regina : Que voulez vous ? Je sais que vous êtes une illusion, vous ne pouvez entrer à Camelot.

Cora : Tu es intelligente ma nièce, j'aimerai t'enseigner. Tu n'utilises pas ton plein potentiel, avec la Lumière des ténèbres tu pourrais gouverner tous les Royaumes.

Regina : Je n'ai que faire du pouvoir, Camelot me suffit amplement. Partez la prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons je vous tuerais pour tout ce que vous avez fait à ma famille et mon Royaume.

Cora : (Sourire) Nous verrons cela Princesse, je...

Emma : (Rayon de Lumière) Le mal n'a pas sa place à Camelot, partez Sorcière et ne vous approchez plus de ma Princesse ou je vous tue de mes mains.

L'illusion disparaît et je regarde Emma entourée de Lumière, comment a-t-elle su ?

Emma : Je sais toujours quand tu as peur ou que tu es en danger.

Regina : Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ?

Emma : Tu sais que je n'ai pas ce pouvoir, tu es magnifique.

Regina : Merci, je dois dire que l'amure des Chevalier te va bien.

Emma : Je pars en quête avec Killian, Lyly, Ruby et Dorothy demain.

Regina : Combien de temps et tu vas chercher quoi ?

Emma : Un bouclier enchanté, ça sers toujours. Il est gardé par des Trolls, ils ont un fabuleux trésor. Je te remmènerais un souvenir, en attendant voici mon présent pour ton Mariage.

Elle lève les mains et sa Lumière et enfermer dans un pendentif qu'elle accroche à mon cou. Il représente un cygne et un Lion et je le touche en souriant.

Emma : Si je te manque trop, touches le et dis mon nom.

Regina : Merci Chevalier.

Emma : (S'incline) Avec plaisir Princesse.

Le mariage fut beau et fêté dignement, Daniel me regarder comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse du monde et je lui souris tendrement.

Daniel : (Danse) Tout va bien ?

Regina : Tout va bien, oui.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Tink : Ils sont de retour, le peuple les acclame. Ils ont tué les Trolls et rapportent un trésor conséquent.

Regina : (Sourire) Sont-ils blessés ?

Tink : Non, viens allons les accueillir.

Je rejoins la salle du trône et Daniel me tend la main gentiment. Flamme se place derrière moi et je m'assois sur mon trône. Je regarde Emma qui tient le bouclier enchanté dans ses mains et mes parents rentrent.

Emma : (S'agenouille) Majesté, la quête est accomplie. Les trolls ont été vaincus et le trésor récupéré.

Arthur : Levez vous Chevaliers, félicitations pour cette belle victoire. Mon ami il semble que ta fille est envie de te surpasser rapidement.

Lancelot : (Sourire) Il semblerait oui.

Guenièvre : Un grand bal va être organisé, prenez du repos, nous nous retrouverons ce soir.

Emma : Majesté si vous le permettez nous avons ramené des présents pour vous et nos familles.

Arthur : C'est gentil à vous, je vous laisse offrir votre présent alors.

Emma dépose le bouclier devant mon père qui semble étonné, elle dépose un grimoire devant Maitre Morgane et Merlin qui semble enchanté. Une épée devant Daniel et Lancelot, un diadème devant ma mère et devant moi un bracelet magnifique.

Arthur : Ce bouclier te sera plus utile qu'a moi.

Emma : Accepter le mon Roi, il vous protégera si je ne suis pas là.

Arthur : (Sourire) Je te remercie dans ce cas, aller vous reposez maintenant.

Je vois Killian s'agenouiller devant Tink et je souris, il semblerait qu'un autre mariage va avoir lieu.

Daniel : Cette épée est magnifique merci Chevalier.

Emma : Je vous en prie Altesse, je vous prie de m'excuser je vais rejoindre mes quartiers.

Elle s'en va et je regarde mon bracelet, il est incrusté de Ruby, vraiment magnifique.

Daniel : La prochaine quête je pars avec elle, je te ramènerai un présent digne des plus grandes Reines aussi. Je vais organiser ça avec Rolland et Frederick, à plus tard.

Tink : (Grand sourire) Je vais me marier.

Regina : (Sourire) Il semblerait en effet, toutes mes félicitations.

Ruby : Il s'est battu pour obtenir cette bague contre trois Trolls,

Regina : Il y avait beaucoup de Trolls ?

Dorothy : Une cinquantaine, Lyly et Emma ont tué la plupart.

J'observe Lyly qui parle avec son frère et m'approche d'eux, un souci ?

Lyly : Mon Maitre devient imprudente, je m'inquiète pour elle.

Regina : Si tu trouves Emma imprudente, j'ai du souci à me faire.

Lyly : Nous repartons après le mariage de Killian, cette fois combattre une créature qui terrorise le peuple.

Flamme : Maitre, peut être devriez vous parler à Maitre Emma, elle vous écoutera.

Regina : J'essaierai, mais je ne vous promets rien.

Je marche dans le couloir et rentre dans la chambre d'Emma, elle est en simple tunique et me regarde.

Regina : Tu es blessée ?

Emma : Ce n'est rien, une égratignure.

Regina : Emma, Lyly m'as dit que tu avais était imprudente ?

Emma : Je vais bien, si tu veux bien m'excuser je vais prendre un bain pour me détendre avant le bal.

Je souffle, et la laisse partir, je n'ai pas le droit de la retenir de toute façon. Je touche mon pendentif et soupire, le Royaume Noir se tient tranquille en ce moment mais qui sait combien de temps cela durera encore.

 **POV Emma :**

 **Deux ans plus tard...**

Killian : Emma j'aimerais que tu sois la Marraine de mon enfant, tu acceptes ?

Emma : (Sourire) Avec plaisir, tu as choisi qui comme parrain ?

Killian : Sir David, je suis celui de Neal, cela me semblait logique.

Emma : Tu devrais rester au Royaume profiter de ta femme et de ton enfant à venir, tu n'es pas obliger de m'accompagner à chaque fois.

Killian : Mon devoir est de te protéger, j'irai là où tu iras.

Emma : Dans ce cas je vais rester un peu à Avalon, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas profité de ma famille.

Killian : Tu promets de rester tranquille n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Je ne partirai pas sans toi mon ami, je te le promets.

Il semble soulagé et s'en va rejoindre sa famille, je sors me promener et croise Daniel. Je m'incline et continu mon chemin, mais il m'arrête.

Daniel : Vous avez entendu parler de la dague du Ténébreux ?

Emma : Oui celui qui la possède contrôle le Ténébreux.

Daniel : Je pars la chercher, je mettrais fin aux Royaumes Noir de mes mains.

Emma : (inquiète) Elle est protégée par Cora et des créatures très puissantes.

Daniel : C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que vous m'accompagniez avec Lyly.

Emma : Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

Daniel : Oui, viendrez vous m'aidez ?

Emma : (S'incline) Je viendrais Altesse, pouvons nous attendre que l'enfant de Sir Killian naisse, je suis sa Marraine ?

Daniel : Très bien, nous partirons après son baptême, juste pour que vous le sachiez par moi, Regina est enceinte. C'est un garçon d'après Merlin, c'est pourquoi je veux détruire le Royaume Noir à tout pris.

Emma : Je comprends, je vous aiderai.

Il s'en va et je souffle, je regarde Rolland s'entraîner et m'approche de lui. Sa force nous sera utile dans cette tache, et il est devenu un bon ami.

Rolland : Eh Emma, tu viens t'entraîner ?

Emma : Non, je viens te proposer de partir avec le Prince et moi en quête pour chercher la Dague du Ténébreux.

Rolland : Daniel m'en a parlé, bien sûr que je vous accompagne.

Emma : Parfait, nous partirons après la naissance de l'enfant de Killian.

Rolland : Très bien, j'ai hâte.

J'ai la surprise de voir mon frère devant ma porte et je le serre dans mes bras, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

Glaad : Bonjour petite sœur, je suis content de te voir.

Emma : Moi aussi, mais rentre, je t'en prie.

Un domestique nous emmène à boire et je m'installe avec mon frère pour parler un peu.

Galaad : J'ai entendu parler de la quête du Prince, c'est bien plus dangereux que toutes celles que tu as fait jusqu'à présent.

Emma : Je le sais, mais c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter le Ténébreux et tu sais que c'est ma destinée de le vaincre.

Galaad : Prends garde à ne pas toucher sa lame, tu tomberais en son pouvoir sinon.

Emma : Je ferais attention, comment vont Elena et Belle ?

Galaad : Bien, Belle attend un second enfant. Je suis un homme chanceux, et toi quand vas-tu te décider à te trouver quelqu'un ?

Emma : Tu sais que c'est impossible, elle a refusé ce qui nous lie, moi je ne le peux pas.

Galaad : Je parlerai au Roi, maintenant qu'elle est enceinte et...

Emma : C'est trop tard Galaad, je ne l'enlèverai pas à sa famille.

Galaad : Cela me brise le cœur de te savoir si seule Emma.

Emma : Je vais bien, je t'assure.

Après avoir passer la soirée en compagnie de mon frère les semaines défile, je suis entrain de m'entraîner à l'Arc quand Regina arrive en souriant la main sur son ventre.

Regina : Il bouge, tu veux le sentir ?

Elle attrape ma main et la pose sur son ventre. Je souris tristement, elle a l'air vraiment heureuse finalement.

Regina : Daniel m'a parlé de sa quête, merci de l'aider.

Emma : C'est normal, nous avons là une bonne occasion d'arrêter le Royaume Noir.

Regina : Tu seras prudente n'est ce pas ?

Emma : Bien sûr, après cela j'irais sûrement à Avalon quelques temps.

Regina : Mais tu reviendras ?

Emma : Toujours, les cloches sonnent, on dirait que je viens de devenir Marraine.

Regina : (Attrape ma main) Emma je...

Emma : Je sais ma Princesse, je sais.

Je vais pour lui poser la main sur sa joue mais me retiens et lui souris tristement. Elle pose ma main sur sa joue et je l'enlace tendrement.

Regina : Tes départs sont de plus en plus durs et tu pars de plus en plus longtemps.

Emma : Je suis toujours avec toi, mon cœur t'appartient ma douce Princesse.

 **Trois mois plus tard...**

Ruby : David à gauche, je prends celui de droite.

David, James, Killian, Ruby, Dorothy, Rolland, Frederick, Lyly, Daniel et moi touchons enfin au but. La Dague est juste là mais des loups monstrueux ne cessent de nous attaquer.

Emma : Altesse ne touchez pas la lame surtout.

Daniel : Je la tiens, (entouré de fumée Noir)

Cora : Rendez-moi ça jeune fou, vous ne pourrez jamais la contrôler.

Avant qu'elle ne lève les mains je me place devant Daniel et l'entoure d'une puissante barrière. Les autres sont attaqués mais tiennent bon.

Cora : Pourquoi le protèges tu ? Il est avec la femme que tu aimes, sans lui, tout deviens possible. Regarde le il ne contrôle pas la Lame, il se fait engloutir par son pouvoir. La preuve, Prince tuez le Chevalier devant vous et donnez moi la dague.

Une violente douleur me vrille le côté et Daniel lève la dague à nouveau pour me frapper.

Emma : Prince, contrôlez vous. Combattez le mal, vous pouvez le faire, pensez à Regina, à votre enfant, c'est pour eux que vous faite ça.

Daniel : Emma je...(secoue la tête)

Cora : Tuez les chevaliers Prince, obéissez.

Cora n'est pas vraiment là mais son pouvoir est partout, il s'approche de James et David arrête son épée.

Emma : Il est contrôlé par la Dague, on doit lui faire lâcher. Rolland, assomme-le.

Rolland lui saute dessus mais il esquive et l'attaque, je grimace en me tenant le ventre et Lyly voyant ma blessure fait un véritable massacre pour me rejoindre.

Lyly : Maitre, vous êtes grièvement blessée.

Emma : Je sais, arrêtes le Prince, sans le blesser plus que de raison.

Cora : Il a succombé au pouvoir si facilement, il a le cœur faible ce Prince. Ma Nièce a de bien mauvais goûts en matière d'hommes. Mais toi tu es forte, prends la lame et rejoins moi, si tu me libère je ferai en sorte que Regina soit à toi.

Emma : (Rayon de Lumière) Disparaissez Sorcière !

Killian : EMMA ! On n'arrive pas à l'arrêter, James et Rolland sont hors combat.

Ruby : Il semble possédé, les loups semble lui obéirent, on fait quoi ?

Emma : Transformes toi, ils t'obéiront, tu es une Alpha. Lyly, maintiens le j'arrive.

Je me force à me lever et fait face à Daniel qui a le regard vide. Lyly utilise toute sa force pour le maintenir et Ruby calme les loups avec Killian et David. Dorothy s'occupe des blessés avec Frederick. A peine j'approche de lui qu'il me fonce dessus, je ne bouge pas et il enfonce sa dague dans ma cuisse, je retiens un cri de douleur et l'assomme durement. Je tombe à genou et Lyly me soutiens, son regard est voilé d'inquiétude et de colère.

Emma : Il faut rentrer, tout de suite, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps et il faut mettre la Dague à l'abri.

 **POV Regina :**

Guenièvre : Ma fille j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ton amour est blessé grièvement, Merlin tente tout ce qu'il peut.

Regina : (Larmes) Comment elle a été blessée ?

Guenièvre : Je constate que tu parles d'Emma et non de Daniel ?

Regina : Pardon ?

Guenièvre : Ma fille cette situation ne peut plus durer, tu te dois de faire un choix. Ce n'est pas juste pour Daniel, ni pour Emma qui t'attend désespéreraient.

Regina : Où est-elle ?

Guenièvre : La salle du trône, viens.

Je cours dans les couloirs aussi vite que mon état le permet et rentre en trombe dans la salle du trône. Je vois Daniel allongé et Emma pliée de douleur devant Morgane et Merlin.

Arthur : (Regard dur) Ton mari a beaucoup de chose à expliquer, il a succombé au pouvoir de la Dague apparemment.

Emma : (Souffre) La Dague Maitre, mettez la à l'abri.

Daniel : (Posséder) Gloire au Ténébreux, (fonce vers moi).

Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'Emma s'interpose et enfonce son épée dans le cœur de Daniel qui s'écroule. Mon père lance Excalibur à Emma qui détruit la Dague avant de tomber dans mes bras inconsciente.

Merlin : Il nous faut rassembler nos forces, le Ténébreux est plus vulnérable que jamais. Morgane occupes toi d'Emma, Princesse Regina, il est temps d'affronter Cora.

Je pose ma main sur mon ventre, je ne peux pas le mettre en danger. Emma ouvre les yeux et pose sa main sur la mienne, je m'agenouille et lui caresse la joue tendrement.

Emma : Je suis désolée, j'ai eu peur qu'il te blesse, j'accepterai mon châtiment.

Regina : Daniel était perdu Emma, tu viens de détruire la Dague du Ténébreux et me sauver la vie. Reposes toi mon amour, il n'y aura nul châtiment pour toi mais plutôt des honneurs.

Guenièvre : On dirait que tu as fait ton choix ma fille, c'est bien. Merlin, le Prince Daniel ?

Merlin : Il n'est plus parmi nous, son esprit était sous l'emprise de la Dague.

George : (Larmes) Mon fils, qu'as-tu fait ?

Lancelot : (Pose sa main sur l'épaule de George) Je suis désolé mon ami.

George : Sir j'exige réparation pour ce crime, le Chevalier Swan aurait pu le mettre hors combat.

David : Emma nous a tous sauvé Sir George, je comprends votre douleur, mais elle n'est en rien fautive de la faiblesse de votre fils.

Killian : David a raison, elle vient de détruire la Dague du Ténébreux avec Excalibur.

Arthur : Vous connaissez nos lois Chevaliers, si Sir George demande réparation nous sommes obligés de lui donner. Pour l'instant nous allons rassembler nos forces, nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Trois jours plus tard j'étais à l'infirmerie, je regarde Emma dormir en lui caressant la joue tendrement.

Ruby : Si Sir George persiste, Emma devra combattre. Dans son état elle risque de se faire tuer.

Regina : Je sais cela, j'ai essayé de lui parler, la douleur le rend complètement aveugle.

Ruby : Je combattrai à sa place, elle peut choisir un champion au besoin vu que c'est une Princesse également.

Emma : (Voix faible) Personne ne combattra pour moi.

Lyly : (Grand sourire) Maitre, vous êtes enfin réveillée, je me suis inquiétée. Je peux griller Sir George et on n'en parle plus, vous pourrez épouser Maitre Regina et être enfin heureuse.

Ruby : (Sourire) J'aime beaucoup cette idée.

Regina : (Amusée) Lyly qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos de faire griller ou croquer des Chevaliers ?

Lyly : (Boude) Que ce n'était pas bien, Chevalier ou non s'il touche à mon Maitre je le mange.

Emma : (Rire) Haaa Lyly, je te remercie de ton inquiétude mais je gagnerai, blessée ou non.

Regina : Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment svp ?

Elles s'en vont et Emma me tire dans ses bras, je me laisse faire volontiers et me colle à elle en soupirant.

Emma : Je gagnerai, on tuera Cora et le Ténébreux et on pourra enfin être ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Regina : Mon amour écoute moi stp, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te perdre. Sir George est un redoutable Chevalier, il n'a jamais perdu un seul duel. J'ai confiance en toi mais tu es grièvement blessée, tu vas être faible et si il venait à te tuer j'en mourrais. Daniel n'était pas parfait, mais il était un grand ami et un soutien presque sans faille durant de nombreuses années. Sa perte est dure, mais te perdre toi, jamais je ne le supporterai.

Emma : Que proposes-tu alors.

Regina : Je te bannis du Royaume de Camelot, et quand mon fils naîtra et qu'il sera assez grand je te retrouverai.

Emma : (Serre ses bras autour de moi) Au final dans les deux cas nous sommes séparées. Je préfère mourir que de ne plus pouvoir te protéger, de ne plus te voir.

Regina : On se retrouvera je le sais, tu es mon âme sœur Emma, au final on se retrouvera toujours.

Emma : (Larmes) Laisses-moi combattre, je vais gagner. Je ne veux pas partir loin de toi, ne m'obliges pas à vivre sans toi.

Regina : (Embrasse) Je t'aime, tu comptes me désobéir Chevalier ?

Emma : (Voix brisée) J'obéirai Princesse.

 **Trois jours plus tard...**

Regina : Chevalier Swan en compassassions pour la mort du Prince Daniel, fils du Chevalier George et mon époux. Je vous banni du Royaume de Camelot, vous devenez de ce fait un Chevalier errant.

Foule : Le Chevalier Swan est une grande Héroïne, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

Arthur : Silence, vous connaissez nos lois, c'est soit ça soit elle est obligé de combattre Sir George ce qui se soldera par la mort d'un valeureux Chevalier voir de deux.

 **POV Emma :**

Mon cœur se serre quand je pose mon épée au pied d'Arthur et Regina. Mon frère s'avance mais je l'arrête d'un regard et je le vois retenir ses larmes tout comme mon père et Regina.

Emma : J'accepte ma punition, je continuerai à protéger Camelot de ses ennemis.

Killian : Non, je ne laisserai pas faire ça. Je défie Sir...

Emma : (Pose sa main sur son bras) Non mon ami, protèges la pour moi, stp. Tu dois prendre soin de ta famille, ne fais pas ça, stp.

James : Alors je le ferais.

David : Ou moi.

Rolland : Ou moi, Sir George la douleur vous fait perdre la raison. Je ne laisserai pas Emma payer pour un crime qu'elle n'a pas commis.

Ruby : Aucun de nous le feras, Sir George, je vous en prie, revenez à la raison.

George : Mon fils unique est mort, soit elle me combat, soit elle est bannie. Je n'accepterai rien d'autre, si il le faut je vous combattrai tous, c'est mon droit de réclamer justice.

Guenièvre : Cela suffit Sir George, c'est peut être votre droit mais vous déshonorez la Table Ronde en agissant ainsi.

Arthur : Nous sommes aux portes d'une guerre ouverte avec le Royaume Noir, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ces disputes internes. Nous devons rester unis et fort pour vaincre.

Emma : Mes amis, je vous remercie pour votre soutien. Cela me touche, mais le Roi a raison. Si vous voulez vraiment faire une chose pour moi, protégez Camelot comme vous l'avez toujours fait, protégez le Roi. Et surtout protégez mon cœur, car lui je le laisse ici dans les mains de la Princesse Regina.

Lancelot : (S'agenouille devant moi, poing sur le cœur) Sur mon honneur, j'en fais le serment. Je protégerai ta Princesse ma fille, je ne pourrai être plus fier de toi.

Gauvain , Yvain, Perceval, Bohort, Tristan, James, Will, David, Killian, Robin, Galaad, Rolland, Frederick, Ruby, Dorothy font pareil et je regarde le Roi en m'inclinant. Je scelle mon cheval en silence, Lyly à mes côtés, je profite de mes derniers instants à Camelot.

Lyly : Où allons-nous Maitre, à Avalon ?

Emma : Non, nous allons détruire le Royaume Noir en l'affaiblissant le plus possible.

Lyly : (Sourire) J'aurai le droit de croquer des méchants ?

Emma : (Sourire) Autant que tu veux mon amie.

Lyly : Maitre Regina arrive, je vais voler, appelez moi au besoin.

Elle se transforme et s'envole, Regina arrive et se jette dans mes bras en pleurant.

Regina : Pardonnes-moi mon amour, je te fais tant souffrir et depuis tant d'années, je ne te mérite pas.

Emma : (Serre dans ses bras) Ne pleures pas ma Princesse, tu m'as sauvé la vie en faisant cela.

Regina : Où vas-tu ?

Emma : T'aider à accomplir ta destiné mon amour.

Regina : Sois prudente je t'en conjure, attends moi.

Emma : (Embrasse) Toujours ma Princesse, je t'aime.

Regina : Je t'aime aussi, à jamais.

Je grimpe sur mon cheval et une larme coule en passant les frontières du Royaume, Morgane apparaît devant moi et je descends de cheval.

Morgane : C'était injuste, tu ne mérites pas cela mon enfant.

Emma : Regina l'as fait pour me protéger, dans mon état je n'aurai pas pu vaincre Sir George.

Morgane : Ce vieux fou, ces vieilles lois. Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si Arthur nous avait écoutés avec Merlin.

Emma : (Sourire triste) C'est ainsi Maitre, vous êtes là pour m'aider ?

Morgane : Bien sûr que je vais t'aider et je ne suis pas la seule.

Je tourne la tête et voit Ruby, Dorothy et Mulan arriver. Lyly se pose près de moi et reprend forme humaine en sautant sur le dos de Dorothy qui éclate de rire.

Ruby : J'ai dû attacher Killian.

Dorothy : Et moi Rolland.

Mulan : Galaad nous a prévenus, le temps que j'arrive tu étais déjà partie.

Emma : Ruby, Dorothy si vous restez avec moi, vous serez considérées comme des chevaliers errants aussi.

Dorothy : Je ne suis pas Chevalier mais Gardienne des Dragons, je n'obéis qu'a Maitre Ladon et Maléfique.

Ruby : Tu es ma meilleure amie, je ne te laisserai pas seule.

Emma : Elsa ?

Mulan : J'ai dû négocier sévère pour que se soit moi qui vienne, je ne te laisserai pas non plus.

Emma : Maitre, vous devriez rester au moins.

Morgane : Je t'accompagne mon enfant, Merlin sait où me trouver en cas de besoin et Arthur lui-même me l'a demandé.

Emma : Dans ce cas nous y allons.

 **POV Regina :**

 **Un an plus tard...**

Cora : Il était temps qu'on se rencontre enfin ma chère nièce, es-tu prête à mourir ?

Rumple : Tu n'as aucune chance face à nous deux, tes Chevaliers ne peuvent rien contre notre Magie.

Regina : Mes chevaliers non mais mon Dragon si. Seigneur Flamme à vous de jouer, faites leur avaler leur sourire.

Je saute sur le dos de mon Dragon et les sorts fusent, depuis un an la guerre fait rage et la bataille finale se joue aujourd'hui. Emma a fait des ravages dans le Royaume Noir, mais cela fait trois mois que je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'elle et l'inquiétude me serre le cœur. Je l'ai revu à la naissance d'Henry, la douleur était terrible et j'ai touché mon pendentif en l'appelant. Elle est apparue, m'a embrassé tendrement et ma tenu la main en m'encourageant. Je me suis endormie dans ses bras, mais j'ai pu remarquer ces nombreuses blessures et sa mine fatiguée. Le lendemain elle était partie, et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelle.

Flamme : Maitre, tournez vous.

J'obéis et souris en voyant Emma voler sur le dos de Lyly avec une armée de Dragons derrière elle.

Flamme : Maitre Emma a éveillé mes frères et sœurs, la victoire et à nous.

Mon père se bat avec Excalibur encadré par Galaad et Lancelot, Killian et Tink sont avec David et James et d'autre Chevaliers. Cora a perdu son sourire en voyant Emma et Le Ténébreux hurle et va à leur rencontre.

Regina : Flamme ne laisse pas la sorcière s'enfuir, on fini tout ça aujourd'hui.

Flamme : Oui Maitre.

Je me bats avec Cora depuis plus d'une heure quand elle arrive à me toucher. Sauf que je n'en ressens aucune douleur et je m'aperçois que je suis entouré d'une puissante barrière. Je reconnais la Magie d'Emma et laisse éclater tout mon pouvoir.

Regina : De la lumière naît l'obscurité, de l'obscurité naît la Lumière. Ex Tenebrae Lucis !

Une onde de Magie frappe Cora qui s'écroule en hurlant et je tombe dans les bras d'Emma qui me regarde avec inquiétude. J'ai usé toute ma Magie d'un coup mais Cora n'est plus, j'ai accompli ma destinée.

Regina : Bonjour mon amour, tu m'as manqué. Note fils grandit sans toi, il est temps que tu rentres à la maison.

Emma : (Yeux brillants) Notre fils ?

Regina : (Embrasse) Oui notre fils, le Ténébreux ?

Emma : Il est capturé, ton père va le juger pour ces crimes.

Je ferme les yeux et je sens qu'elle me porte, je cale ma tête contre son cou et respire son odeur.

Regina : Tu as éveillé les Dragons sans moi ?

Emma : Il en reste beaucoup, nous y retournerons.

Regina : Épouses moi, je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

Emma : Je suis là mon amour, mais tu sais je suis bannie de Camelot, je ne peux pas t'épouser.

Regina : Alors j'abandonne mon titre, mais je refuse de te quitter à nouveau.

Emma : Ne dis pas ça, Camelot a besoin de toi.

Regina : Et moi j'ai besoin de toi, Henry a besoin de toi.

Emma : Écoutes le Roi va parler.

Je tourne la tête vers mon père qui tient Excalibur sous la gorge du Ténébreux qui ne bouge plus.

Arthur : Cela fait bien longtemps que j'attends ce moment, tu as perdu Ténébreux, une dernière volonté ?

Rumple : Si vous me tuez, un autre Ténébreux prendra ma place.

Morgane : Mais nous n'allons pas te tuer, une jolie prison Magique t'attends.

Merlin : Tu n'en sortiras jamais, Excalibur t'as blessé et t'as privé de tes pouvoirs.

Arthur : Tu vas être enfermé à Avalon, ton règne de terreur est terminé.

Rumple : Le votre aussi, Tenebris Ultima !

Emma : Que la Lumière nous protège, Protego Ultima !

Emma s'écroule et les rayons noirs sont arrêtés net par sa lumière, Merlin lève les mains, suivis de Morgane, Tink et de l'ensemble des Magiciens et je perds connaissance.

 **Un an plus tard...**

Arthur : Tu es prête ma fille ?

Regina : Oui père, es tu sûr de ta décision, je ne me sens pas capable d'être une aussi bonne Reine que toi.

Arthur : Je serais là au besoin, ta mère aussi et ta femme ainsi que l'ensemble des Chevaliers. Il est temps pour toi de régner, j'en suis convaincu.

Je souffle un grand coup et trouve Emma avec notre fils dans les bras ce qui me détends d'un coup. Je regarde ma femme avec amour et lui souris. Depuis la bataille finale je vis enfin la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. Granny la nourrice d'Henry le récupère et on s'agenouille devant mon père. Emma glisse sa main dans la mienne et me murmure.

Emma : Je suis là, tout se passera bien mon amour.

Regina : Oui car tu es près de moi.

Arthur : Moi Arthur Pendragon, Roi de Camelot couronne ma fille Regina Reine et remet l'épée Excalibur à son épouse la Reine Emma. Que votre règne soit prospère et empli de paix mes enfants. (Pose la couronne sur ma tête).

Ma mère pose sa couronne sur la tête d'Emma et mon père lui tend Excalibur qui une fois dans sa main se met à briller intensément. On se lève et une fois retournées toute les Chevaliers et nobles sont à genou devant nous la tête baisser.

Arthur : Longue vie à la reine Regina.

Foule : LONGUE VIE A LA REINE REGINA !

Guenièvre : Longue vie a la Reine Emma.

Foule : LONGUE VIE A LA REINE EMMA !

Merlin : Gloire à Camelot et nos Reines !

Foule : Hourras, Hourras, Hourras...

 **POV Emma :**

Regina : Pour commencer nous allons annoncer quelques décisions, relevez vous mes amis.

Tous se relèvent et ma femme me regarde tendrement ce qui me gonfle le cœur de joie, j'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir près de moi.

Regina : C'est moi qui ai de la chance, commences je t'en prie.

Emma : Sir Lancelot veuillez vous avancer svp.

Mon père s'agenouille devant nous ce qui m'arrache une grimace, il va falloir que je m'habitue à cela.

Emma : Nous vous libérons de votre service envers le Royaume de Camelot. Vous restez à la Table Ronde et un conseillé mais vous pouvez demeurer à Avalon près de votre famille.

Lancelot : (Larme) Merci Majesté, merci ma fille.

Regina : Sir David veillez approcher svp.

David s'agenouille devant nous pendant que mon père rejoint ma mère qui me regarde avec reconnaissance.

Regina : Sir David vous devenez premier Chevalier, et siégerez dorénavant à la Table Ronde.

David : C'est un grand honneur d'accepter Majesté, je serais m'en montrer digne.

Regina : Je n'en doute pas mon ami.

Emma : Dame Ruby, Gardienne Dorothy veuillez approcher svp.

Elles s'agenouillent devant nous et me regardent avec interrogation ?

Emma : Vous êtes en charge de parcourir les Royaumes et ramener à Camelot les futur Dragonniers. Le Seigneur Flamme vous accompagnera dans cette mission.

Ruby : C'est un grand honneur d'accepter.

Dorothy : Nous ne vous décevrons pas.

Emma : Je n'ai aucun doute sur cela mes amies.

Regina : Dame Tink veuillez approcher svp.

Tink s'agenouille devant nous le regard tout aussi perdu que nos autres amis.

Regina : Vous êtes nommer Grande Magicienne et êtes en charge de la formation magique des apprentis avec Maitre Merlin et Maitre Morgane.

Tink : J'accepte cet honneur avec joie Majesté, merci.

Emma : Sir Killian veuillez approchez svp.

Killian s'approche et s'agenouille, je respire un grand coup et le regarde tendrement.

Emma : Mon ami merci d'être resté près de moi toutes ces années, tu as ta place à la Table Ronde et deviens mon conseiller.

Killian : Majesté c'est un honneur d'accepter et d'être votre ami.

Regina : Dame Katherine, Sir Fredrick veuillez approcher svp.

Ils s'agenouillent a leur tour devant nous et nous regardent

Regina : Le Royaume Noir a besoin de nouveaux dirigeants bons et justes, j'aimerais vous confier la tache de le reconstruire.

Katherine : C'est un très grand honneur, j'accepte Majesté et vous remercie.

Frederick : Nous ne vous décevrons pas Majesté, merci.

Emma : Pour finir, Sir Rolland je fais de vous le messager du Royaume de Camelot.

Rolland : C'est avec joie que j'accepte.

Regina : Sir James, Sir Yvain, Sir Robin, j'aimerai que vous aidiez Dame Katherine et Sir Fredrick à restaurer leur Royaume.

James : J'accepte avec joie.

Robin : Moi aussi Majesté.

Yvain : Moi de même Majesté, merci.

Emma : Maintenant place à la fête, amusons nous ce soir et demain profitons de cette paix tant méritée.

Je danse avec Regina quand elle glisse ses lèvres dans mon cou pour m'embrasser doucement. Je frissonne et capture ses lèvres amoureusement ne fermant pas les yeux.

Regina : Je pense que notre présence n'est plus nécessaire, que dirais-tu si je t'enlevai ?

Emma : Me feriez-vous une proposition indécente ma Reine ?

Regina : (Sourire) Il se pourrait bien, cela vous ennuie-t-il ma Reine ?

Emma : (Rire) Et Henry ?

Regina : Notre fils dort mon amour et Granny veille sur lui. Tu es une vraie mère poule, le sais-tu ?

Emma : Ne te moque pas, il est si petit, il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi.

Regina : Il ne lui arrivera rien, Lyly dort carrément dans sa chambre pour le surveiller.

Emma : (Rire) Elle dit qu'une chose aussi petite ne devrait pas rester sans surveillance, je suis bien d'accord avec elle.

Regina : (Rire) Cela promet quand elle va avoir un enfant à elle.

Emma : Ne parles pas de malheur veux tu, Flamme m'a raconté que quand elle était bébé elle mettait le feu partout. Camelot va brûler si cela arrive.

Regina : (Rire) J'ai hâte de voire cela, Tink éteindra les incendies.

Emma : Jamais je n'aurais pensé cela possible tu sais, être avec toi, fonder une famille, gouverner à tes côtés.

Regina : J'aurais dû te choisir dès le départ, dès demain beaucoup de lois vont changer à Camelot.

Emma : (Embrasse) Demain mon amour, viens comme tu l'as si bien dit, notre présence n'est plus nécessaire.

Regina : (Sourire) Je vous suis Chevalier.

Emma : (Sourire) Je l'espère ma Reine.

A peine la porte de notre chambre fermée que je me jette sur ces lèvres. J'entreprends de lui prouver une bonne partie de la nuit a quel point je l'aime et m'endors sereine.

Regina : Bonne nuit mon amour.

Emma : Bonne nuit mon cœur.

 **FIN**


End file.
